Empire of the Sapphire Light
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Serena has enough on her plate with being Sailor Moon and having new transformations and powers, but being a Queen? Laughable to her mind. Serena runs from everything, but can she really run from her fate?
1. Chapter 1

OK this is crap to begin with but hopefully and I promise it will get better!! I don't own sailor moon but this story is mine and my original ideas, and im going by the English dub version so sorry if this is disappointing when you read it, im kind of new to this.

** SERENA'S DREAM**

The Crystal-like stream above the Palace turned black thunder echoed the piercing and shattering screams of a woman in agony cutting the heavy mist of thick silence, it could have been cut with a knife. Lightening filled the halls with light over throwing the dim candle light that was getting them through. The UN concluded night. The black silhouettes of the figures standing outside the room threw themselves onto the wall during the candlelight hours in order to save power to generate the Palace of Crystal Tokyo. Mindless and sour voices started to rise into heated arguments that were full of self-centered edges and spiteful, vindictive slanders were being thrown out like dark energy from the Negaverse.

_**(Serena in her sleep tossed and turned, sweat beads breaking out on her fore head, her hands turning clammy, groaning as her hands flew to her stomach…)**_

Again the screams got worse…making the figures pause in mid sentence and wince, shuddering at the thought of the King bringing this pain upon his Queen due to his Ego. Sailor Mars shot him a sharp Glare as she folded her arms and slumped up against the cold lonely stone of the wall; she opened her mouth but hesitated as the screams stopped. Still silence captured them, none of them moved they didn't know if they should and who would move first. The door opened and a black shadow lept onto the wall as its owner stepped out from the doorway. They gasped and The King held his breath… "This will be your future if you do not stay away from Darien…" the cold and stone like tone of that voice rang though her head making her spin into a pool of black.

Serena shot up and screamed she felt pain sprint through her lower abdomen, crunching over on her bed, she gasped and panted to try and breathe, one hand flew to clutch her head as the flat mono-tone of that voice penetrated through her entire being and flew to her head and haunted her till she cried out and fell flat on the floor. Defeated. Desperate. Alone and wishing for death.

**END OF SERENAS DREAM**

Serena groaned and turned over as she felt a light nudge in the back, Luna noticed Serena had beeds of sweat on her brow and she was frowning. _What in heavens name is that girl thinking? She rarely breaks out into a sweat; this is the 4th__ time this week…. _Luna thought to herself.

"SERENA!!!!!!! " Luna shrieked in her ear, smirking and taking pleasure in it.

Serena wailed and looked at her clock "Im late again!? Luna why didn't you wake me before!?" Serena yelled her voice becoming muffled as she threw on her uniform summer school shirt. "Well, I tried to…-" Luna tried to protest until she got cut off my Serena slamming her bedroom door as she ran out in frenzy.

_That Girl how she will be Queen some day I do __**NOT **__know…_ Luna thought as she watched Serena run frantically along the sidewalk from her bedroom window.

_Ohhhhh im late for math again!!! My teacher is going to go ballistic! _Serena thought as she neared the bend in the side walk and smack! She banged into something muscular, something warm, something she knew very well…

She heard him laugh the laugh that always melted her heart into water, "Late again my love?" he extended arm and held out his hand for her to grab, at the touch of his warm hand she felt it go off inside of her the bird that always soared, the silver web of love she has innocently fluttered into, and then the kiss that always made it seem like she was floating and no one else was around to disturb them. It seemed like the rest of the world was invisible.

Serna smiled against his lips, " however much you try to delay me from school you still arnt going to get me into bed.." she pulled away and gave him an innocent smile he wanted to wipe off her face yet he couldn't help grin himself. Every time he gazed into those Baby blue bright eyes he froze, stood rooted to the ground. Those eyes always smiling at him matched the spring in his step whenever they settled on him. He held the greatest admiration for her, being Sailor Moon and the Future Queen wasn't something to take lightly. Her whole being made him just want to reach out and pull her into his arms every time. The ache, the longing, the need for her was incredible surging through his body, a warm heat filled him like a stream fills into an ocean, the heat rose to his face, she was the only one with the diamond key to his heart, the only one that could make him blush like he did. Serna had forgotten all her problems and time stood still as she rest her head against his chest her ear over his heart hearing the slow tender and soft beat of his heart The beat that called out for her and only her.

"…Darien…why aren't you at the Hospital?" said her, as she lifted her head gracefully to look at his warm features.

"Took the day off" he chuckled "I do own the Hospital don't forget…I think im entitled to a break". He smiled and looked at her expectantly.

"I guess I could take the day off school…and you could just write me a doctors note…" she batted her long black eyelashes and her curved Doll lips formed into a pout. All he had to do was look into her eyes, find himself trapped and his heart would be hers, to mould like clay to her own satisfaction.

Darien's brow frowned a little, "Serena…I cant keep doing this…writing a note and everything so you can bunk off school to hang out with me….You'll be Queen one day, you will need math and English!" He laughed and she laughed along with him.

Serena smiled and clung to his arm, " Just this once….we could go get some ice-cream then go back toy our place for a movie and a Chinese! "

Darien raised up laughter as he watched Serena's face light up at the mention of Food, he sighed reluctantly, "Okay, your exams are finished anyway right?" he looked down at her.

''whipped! '' she thought to herself on that moment, Serena nodded as they started to walk hand in hand, forever strengthening their unbreakable bond as the birds looked down on them and sang little songs that filled Serena's head and made her smile a fluffy smile, being with Darien put that spring in her step the healthy golden rose glow that flushed in her cheeks. Yet even though the grip on her hand was right and secure, she couldn't help that voice in the back of her mind nagging and haunting her, she shook her head trying to be discreet as she noticed Darien's face symbolized he was sin his own little world.

"_Ever considered that you are not in his day dream this time? It's a possibility…"_

Serena argued back defiantly in her mind, "_No! It's not true! Just go away!"_

"_All im saying is that it's a possibility. A deffinent one."_

Darien Glanced at Serna her lips twisting , her eyes narrowing like cats eyes and her brow creasing with worry and uneasiness as he noticed her palm of her hand started to sweat. He cast his sight down to the pavement, the image of Serena as a princess in the Moon Kingdom had scared a permanent place in his mind, sending his heart plummeting straight down into a pit of Fire, it burned his heart to even think of it, he wanted to shake with anger but managed to still himself as he was holding hard to Serena's precious hand.. It pained him to hear that mono-toned voice rattling in his ears, "_You will be the death of her Darien, S The Princess will not live to see her crowning….If you love her you will leave her..", _The last part inflamed him, why should he have to listen to some stupid and childish dream! He knew he would never leave her, he couldn't even bare the thought of life without Serena, _"But….__**NO!**__ No buts….what am I thinking!? Its official I must be going mad!"_

Rini sat with her face resting in her hands, her elbows leaning on the window frame as she sat on the window seat, finding herself wondering into a day dream. Luna sat on Serena's bed keeping a close eye directly on Rini, she couldn't help thinking that despite the strawberry blondish/ pinkish hair she looked a lot like…_Serena…. Luna shook her head remembering that Rini and Serena were always squabbling and at each others throats constantly, Serena wasn't exactly bratty but she did whine if she didn't get her own way, Rini was the exact same…. But as Luna observed Rini her focus fixed into the floating cat ball called Luna P. Rini knew that Serena was the Defender of justice Sailor Moon, unbelievable she knew outright. She grinned as she remembered Rini's face, shock and widespread horror filled Rini's face draining it white as a sheet! Luna had seen that Rini had learned a valuable lesson, that even those who you constantly fight with still care very much about you and would risk everything to protect you. Luna started to drift off into a daze as she curled up, she still couldn't believe the noticeable resemblance Rini had to Serena, the same hair style, the same shape of her eyes, half of her personality…._


	2. Just a dream

Another crap chapter just to get started off lol

Ok I was listening to some really sad songs while writing this so I could really make this scene a tear jerker, I don't think I did in such a way, although I think you will feel sympathy for Serena as ive used indirect speech to convey the words Darien says. Sorry so so so sorry for the long update!! Been working alot on my king Arthur fan fics!! ____ I will also be working on another new sailor moon story. Plus I would atleast like to ask for 2 reviews so I can go onto writing chapter 3 lol not much to ask

Serena sat on the bench in the park under her and Darien's cherry blossom tree; it was where they had their very first kiss all those months ago. Yet now the Blossom leaves her blown away from their trees like children leave their mother in their older years. The seasons were changing, time was turning. Change was in the air, it made Serena shudder hard. The tree looked dark, bare and lonely. The sky was turning a pale grey, a disappointing and uneasy colour, clutching at her school blouse pulling it so she could warm herself up form the cold and fatal breeze. She wondered why Darien had called her to meet her here in this weather as it most likely was about to rain it had that smell. Surely he wasn't going to purpose to her in the rain! She laughed inside. It would be girlishly romantic she wanted to chase that thought that daydream but got thrown off her graceful flight on the wings of love by Footsteps, heavy and drudging. There was a certain dread in those shoes dragging along through the puddles.

She saw Darien walk up to her, her heart sank; he was battling something in his mind. Serena's worries grew, she just wanted to reach out to Darien and pull him to her. Darien stood before her, with his eyes finding something interesting on the ground and avoiding the concern and the love in her eyes. "Serena...." Serena's smile died. Darien's words fell on her ears like gun shots, she heard the guns ring one last shot and they fell like bullets in her heart. Why did he have to leave me, why did he have to go? This was meant to be forever, she was counting on him on forever! It was like she was standing in the distance, in the background in front of the funeral coffin of her heart, and everyone was saying he wasn't coming home now to save her to ride on the white horse. This couldn't be happening to her! Not now when she needed him! Her world had gone black and died the ash and dust blowing away with the wind. Her tears splashed on to the ground, hitting the hard, cold and dead stone. Black grief surrounded her, grabbing her and pulling her under a tide where she couldn't find her way to the top. When the church doors opened up she put her white shadow l down trying to hide the broken glass, she just couldn't believe it. She saw the flowers she would never have while he haunted her, she couldn't even breathe at what could have been. Now she'd never know. This is just a dream! It had to be, more like a nightmare, but none-the-less, this couldn't be reality. Darien loved her? The birds sang the saddest song she had ever heard, and when the wind passed, she held on to all she had left of him in her heart, every lightening strike of the storm above forced against her will a memory that lasted. Standing from a distance. Looking. Longing. Wanting. Broken. Gone. Just - a - dream....

Serena stumbled blindly into ray's temple; her eyes clouded and tear tracks down her swollen flushed cheeks. She was soaked to the bones, Lita gasped and the others followed. Serena collapsed and fell helplessly to her end.

"SERENA!" Mina cried. Lita threw herself forward and caught Serena. She felt so frail and small. Like china in lita's hand, she carried Serena to the sofa, they took her out of her wet clothes, and Serena blinked while in her daze and noticed they didn't even blush when seeing her naked body. They wrapped warn blankets around her tiny frame that has been hanging in front of the fire. The girls saw it was clear to see Serena had fallen unwillingly to fait. They were shocked and within only a few hours throughout the evening they were at their wits end. Serena laid there as if she was a corpse, pale, the life she led the spring in her step the summer's day smile had left her. She wasn't even half herself. They couldn't get her to eat or drink and they watched her, concerned as Serena continued to stare motionless at the wood roof of the Temple. Ray Cursed Darien with all her fire. Yesterday he had declared his love for Serena in front of the whole park outside the Temple! Ray with every fibre of her feelings and thoughts punched the wall, making a dent in the hard wood. Lita gaped. Lita, Ami and Mina were all furious with Darien but they gaped at how mad ray was. Yes Ray and Serena had their petty catty squabbles but Ray did care for her as if Serena were a little sister. Serena had become a shadow of herself. The ocean isn't an ocean without the river that sails into it. They went together hand in hand like coffee in a cup. They were what true Love was. And Darien must have lost the plot and jumped off the deep end!

Darien leaned over the sink, splashing cold water on his face. Another class of whiskey and it still didn't kill the pain Darien was feeling; pouring it down the sink he said it was time to be a man! Men were tanks, tuff and showed no emotions! It was time to stop living for yesterday. Serena was his past. He had to focus on his future and himself alone. The doorbell rang and Darien dried his face off. He answered the door his jaw dropped.

"You were...in need of my services?" A tall long legged Sun Blonde smirked while leaning seductively against the door frame. She was golden blonde, fake of course, light blue eyed probably contact lenses, her figure was out of this world and Darien's eyes glided down form her eyes to her chest, wow, he thought He gulped loosening his shirt collar. The blonde walked past him, Darien shut the door and grinned, Darien walked over to her, he found her lips on hers and her hands at his belt buckle and zip to his trousers she knew all the right places to touch on her even though Serena hadn't given him any of this. He just didn't want to be alone tonight. She will do for now.

The loud grumbles of the clouds woke Darien as he shot up he panted, exhausted after last night he climbed out of bed and pulled his jeans on and saw that a woman's underwear were at his feet, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, the blonde was sleeping peacefully. What was her name again? He had fumbled his way through a euphoria that was only an illusion. It wasn't Serena, it didn't feel whole enough. Wonder if the blonde would be able to come back tonight? He followed the trail of the woman's clothes leading to the door and into the kitchen. Wine glasses were left accidentally shattered on the floor and the blood (red wine lol) dripping down from the counter due to their fumbles last night. Darien sighed as he knocked back a double and strong whiskey. The dropping of the wine fell like a stone falling into a never ending black whole. Darien knew this could only lead to devastation on battlefields. A knock thudded on the door. He grumbled remembering he had a massive hang over and couldn't see through the fog of sleep still.

"Ray!" he was lost for words but he felt a rant of wrath on Serena's behalf coming on. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Darien we need to talk, now!" she pushed him into the room, scorn in her eyes. From the ice dripping in her voice she wasn't here for a social call then.

"Ray, I can explain-"Darien started but felt the touch of the blonde and met Rays eyes of disgust and lack of respect. She shot daggers that would have pierced him and pinned him to the wall. Her eyes narrowed like Cats eyes as the Blonde rested her head on Darien's shoulder and yawned sleepily, Her fake hair was un-brushed and messy like straw, her make up was smudged and she had bruises which ray took for love bites all over her neck leading to her- thank god she couldn't see and the blonde had he decency to cover her body up with a bed sheet.

"Ray, I can explain-"he put his hands out in his defence. Ray didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Darien, you've screwed up this time after I tell Serena this she will never love u again!" Ray screamed, bursting out of her element.

He shrugged the blonde off his shoulder and ran to catch up with ray and grabbed her arm, she hissed and slapped his grip off. Darien's hand was throbbing and glowing scarlet, but the fire in ray's cheeks said it all. "Please-"he gulped-"don't tell her-"He stuttered and his throat went dry and croaked.

Ray laughed hysterically, "Darien, go to hell." And with that good note she left, nearly taking the door with her in all her fury. He opened the door and shouted down after her "Fine tell her! She wasn't any good anyways! As far as I'm concerned she was a silly little cow! Ive found someone better! And who will have sex! For all I care Serena may as well be dead to me!" He laughed like the devil, letting his pride take over and consumed him with the words that stung his heart and froze it and hardened it, "She _**is **_Dead!" His heart died there and then.

Ray turned on her heels; the smug and sly words in Darien's voice were uncalled for and out of line! Pride had taken over and Ray knew it. She slapped that smug look off his face, hoping that she would leave an imprint of her hand on his cheek. He damn well deserved it. Serena was more than something that could only be used for sex! That insult felt like Darien had stabbed Ray in the heart. Thank god Serena had not heard these words form Darien's lips, otherwise what was left of her heart would have dissolved and blown away with the wind and faded. How could she tell Serena this, and knife her friend in the back like Darien had already done? Ray walked away from Darien, tears sprung to Rays eyes she had not expected that Blonde to be there not for her sake but for Serena's sake. How would she tell the others?


	3. I admit, i was wrong

Chapter 3 finally ..lol sorry it took so long lol had writers block xD anyways..hope you enjoy..lol look forward to reviews ;-)

Serena sat in silence staring into the bottom of her double fudge chocolate milk shake which she barely touched; Andrew Mina's boyfriend raised an eyebrow and eventually frowned at what his friend Darien had done. Serena's expressions looked blank. The heavy misted rain outside the glass doors crashed and splashed angrily around as the wind violently slammed against the walls outside the arcade. The doors opened and Andrew's mouth dropped open. It was Darien. He froze when he saw the back of Serena's lovely golden sunshine hair. It in truth brightened his day and made his heart flutter and then drown at the same time. Yet, at that moment it was like Serena could sense Darien's presence as she turned around on her seat and let out a small wail as the glass tears shattered on the floor. Darien turned and walked out back in the rain not even bothering to put his umbrella up, Serena ran after him although Andrew tried to stop her he knew what Darien was like when he was hurt.

"Darien!" she cried as she ran to catch up with his heavy and quick stride" talk to me please!"

Darien walked on swallowing his heart in his throat and coughing up pride. He shrugged it off, or was that Serena's hand? The burning sensation it gave him? This was a small town disappearing in Darien's rear view mirror, he knew people liked people but sometimes well it doesn't work out and nothing at all could save him and Serena from the fall out. He laughed to himself, it was like the music was starting to play at the end of a very sad movie, and it was a kind of ending you didn't really want to see and would make u go for the chocolate due to the depression. In truth, he didn't know what to be without Serena around, she was his life , his hear, his everlasting love...Knowing its never simple , never easy for a clean brake, and no one was there to save him, or her. Last night he had slept with that blonde again, trying to fill his desire and need for Serena, trying to replace her till it got better and he could fly off without her. But waking up at 2 am feeling like dirt, knowing he had just lost a friend wasn't easy. Every bump in the road he tried to swerve. He beat himself up inside, how could he breathe without Serena? He had to now though.

Serena fell to the ground splashing in the puddles and the rain and tears tracking along her swollen cheeks. His figure disappearing in the misty rain. Or was that her vision becoming blurred form the tears? She clutched the stones beneath her, as the rain dripped off her soaked hair, she glanced up and she saw he had stopped, his hands on his pocket, drenched to the bone and his head solemnly down under the street lights that were flickering on and off, it reminded her of how she was trying top keep the lights from going out in her life, when the clouds were gripping and ripping out her broken heart, standing out in the rain knowing not if its really over. If she had to she would leave him alone. But being flooded with all this pain knowing that she would never hold him again like she did, if she had to leave him alone, before the storm that had hit them. At that moment it was like a beam of light that shot though her heart, she clutched on to her chest where her heart was, the lightening struck and she thought back to what they were and how she had lost all that they were. Darien knew this wasn't what she wanted. She closed her eyes tightly, as if she had just took a bullet in the heart. He was standing there but she tried not to see him. Something ate away at her, the little pestering voice screaming at her that he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to leave her. Her eyes burned as they opened, maybe she should just give up. It would be easier, if he didn't want to listen she should try and make the most of what life she had left, right?

A pair of black size 12 shining in the rain shoes splashed in a puddle in front of her, she paused, not knowing if she wanted to shrink away from him or look up at his face.

_Standing out in the rain, knowing not if it's really over......_

"Please don't leave me alone!" they both screamed at each other and their hearts, like a mirror fell, devastated and traumatized, crying out for each other shattered, Serena and Darien both flung themselves at each other as he fell to the ground totally defeated. Their longing and need for each other finding vent. Their hearts finally reunited again started to glow and pick their pieces up off the ground as if time had reversed itself. Their two hearts like a puzzle becoming one heart again. Serena felt safe and strong in Darien's arms. 2 months without him had seemed like an eternity. In their desperation, the rain had stopped, and like a light from heaven beat its way through the clouds and reigning its pure and majestic light on them as Darien buried his face in her hair that was falling out of its pins, her neck. He knew one thing; he was NEVER going to let her go again!

"I love you...."he whispered, she felt his lips against her ear.

"I love you too..." she breathed back, her lips against her thick black hair. She ran her hands through it as if she would never see him again. She knew this was forever. Listen to your heart was always what she was taught? But what about listening to his heart too? She could hear his heart beat in her ears, the beat that was only for her. As the sun Shawn brighter over the horizon Serena saw the over their heads, casted shadows stretched out on the side walk. She turned to see Rai, Lita, Mina and Amy standing in the suns light, looking happy at the sight that was before them.

Darien rolled over that night looking immersing himself in all the glory of Serena's hair. She poor little meatball head had fallen asleep on his bed when they got back to his apartment and out of the cold rain. He looked at her for a minute and then closed his eyes and the image of the Princess Serena in a scarlet light behind crystal, asleep and a sudden beam of glaring purple and glowing black lightening swirling towards the trapped princess, eventually hitting the crystal, cracking it and snapping the princess, her pained cries calling out for Darien as she was shocked alive.

"_Damn you Darien! The future is now more vulnerable than before! The Dark kingdom is advancing! Guard the present with your life Prince!"_ a loud and frustrated voice accosted him in his ears. He shrugged the voice off; he wasn't going to let anything come between them again! Yet, the future...? He gently shook Serena's arm, she groaned and rolled over to him to see his bare chest in her face, a grin spread across her lips and her eyes bulged out of their sockets,_ well hellooooooo!_ She thought to herself.

"Serena my eyes are up here..." he lifted her chin with his finger tips, " I think you better get the scouts together and Rini, I had a bit of a ...err.....Vision...we need to go to the future, ive figured it out why these weird things including us braking up, like all those dreams..." Serena nodded and reached for her cell phone on the table.

Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Rini, Luna and Artimus all met on the roof of the arcade.

"Guys Tux thinks he knows why all those attacks on our city have been happening so far...the Monsters we had to fight. Turning the Dark Moon sisters good...." Mentioned Serena

"The Dark Moon Sisters never really exactly said where their Dark Moon's base actually was, but ive had these, dreams or visions if you like, "Rai's ears pricked up and she rose her face to Darien's, intrigued. "Yes Rai, having these visions of the future and how at risk it is if we don't protect the present time we are in now. So I'm thinking-"

"Thinking that our answer to protecting the present lies in the future, you mean their Base is in the future if they could most likely attack it so" finished Mercury, grinning in the fact she knew she was correct. As always.

Tuxedo Mask nodded and looked to Rini being held by Sailor Moon balancing her on her hip, "Rini can you use your time travel key?"

Rini nodded and jumped down from sailor moon's arms, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder as the sun began to set, "as long as you give me lots of ice-cream later!" she gave a cheeky wink at the scouts and Tuxedo mask. They grinned and rolled their eyes, Darien looked at Serena when she wasn't looking and thought that for a minute that sounded like Serena's words coming from rini's lips....


	4. Dont go into the Light

I dont own Sailor Moon... (If I did then it would still be shown in the UK along with new episodes XD Hehe)

Just a quick but not a very detailed chapter so i can continue on to the other good chapters, i just wanted to get this one out of the way. :]

Anyone who has seen the episodes with wicked lady, Rini will NOT be turning into wicked lady as I'm not following the exact story line of the English dubbed episodes. I am settling for a different twist in this fan fic XD enjoy oh and please review!!!:-D

Chapter 4

"This –I-I-is m-y.....King-d—d—o m...?" Sailor Moon stuttered in disbelief.

"Its like-"Sailor Jupiter paused, trying to grasp the words out of the frozen devastation around her,"- A frozen wasteland!" she gasped in unison with the other scouts.

Out of the corner of tuxedo Masks eye he saw Rini's Amber-red eyes well up with tears and made a quick and swift move and grabbed her before she could run off the Hill.

"This place isn't safe for her..." Said Sailor Mars looking about as Mercury started to scan the area.

Rini started to struggle and wail in Tuxedo mask's arms, she had to get to the palace! Tuxedo tried to calm her down without hurting her by tightening his arms. SalorMoon wanted to jump into those arms right now, yet the screams and cries of Rini were annoying her and making her temper flare up, she looked at Rini, "Rini! Keep still and be quiet while Mercury scans!" Rini and Tuxedo Mask both paused and blinked at SalorMoon, she sounded like a mother with her serious tone!

Mercury looked up and touched her earring again, turning her scan off, she pointed towards the Crystal towers, and "I'm getting Energy from over there towards those Crystal Towers."

"Rini pushed down on tuxedo's arms but still couldn't manage to wriggle free, "that-the-palace! Help- my mummy!"

The girls all looked towards Rini, "Put her down Darien" Sailor Moon ordered, an element of seriousness pinching her face. She knew the kid was being sincere and honest, "Rini lead us to the palace."

Standing in the garden grounds of the eight crystal towers, the sky over them was an awful black streaked with a lethal purple, the clouds swirled above them , thunder grumbled above and the lightening thrashed the ground, but no rain, and the lightening never seemed to strike the crystal towers especially the one in the very centre of the ring.

Sailor Moon's locket on her front bow started to give off a small white glow, she was confused, as were the others, "Rini where are we?"

"The Palace grounds, this is where I live, well lived...come on we need to help my Mommy!" Rini looked up and grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and started to run, Mercury started to scan the energy around the crystal castle walls as they ran after Rini and Sailor Moon yelling out for them to stop.

"I didn't know Rini's Mom lived in the palace along with Serena and Darien, Rini's mom must have been a guard of the palace or at least worked for them..." Panted Jupiter as they ran to catch up with the near disappearing shadow of SailorMoon and Rini.

"I don't know but something has struck this place, I mean look at it!" Cried Darien, running.

They seemed to be doing a lot of running and they weren't getting anywhere the halls were endless. Suddenly they all gasped as their transformations wore off, they gasped and cried out as they stopped dead in their tracks and looked down at themselves, Shocked and baffled. Question marks pinching their faces.

"Rini slow down! I can't see the others behind us! "She cried as she looked over her shoulder. Panic started to dig inside of her and with ever breath she became more anxious, something was ready to pounce, she could feel it yet she didn't feel comfortable without her scouts behind her, she couldn't hear their shouts anymore, she could feel her heart beat in her ears as she coughed back tears, she was on her own with a kid she didn't even know surrounded by crystal walls! She scolded herself harshly for falling into this trap, if it were a trap. A Trap! What if this pink haired brat was a trap! Suddenly the floor beneath them opened and Sailor Moon and Rini found their feet and legs running on thin air, "I manna go home and catch detention or clean my roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!" Cried Sailor Moon desperately, she tightened her grip on Rini's hand as she screamed and fell. If this was a trap, she wasn't going to go down without that brat!

"What the hell!?!?" asked Rai checking out her normal body, "how did we de-transform?"

"I can't even scan!" Bristled Ami, huffing and putting her hands on her hips angrily.

Lita looked up and saw a small white glow appear from down the crystal hall way, as it grew and reflected off the crystal walls sending a spectrum of colours blinding into their eyes, they tried to shield their eyes, "Mars power!!!" cried Rai holding her hand up into the air, nothing happened, she gaped. Ami observed the glow, watching it carefully over her arm, "Guys, I think it wants us to go into the light"

"What if it's a trap!" snapped Darien.

"Yeah Ami, ever heard of the phrase 'don't go into the light'!" Lita sneered, an edge of roughness in her voice. Her tone serious disregarding the light remark.

Ami grunted, Serena and Rini were in there somewhere, she wasn't going to let go so easily, she ran off into the light before any of the others could catch her. The others had no choice but to follow after her, as they rushed off in a hurry, they could smell the faint smell of Vanilla and rose perfume, Serena had been here. Maybe they were on the right tracks after all. Darien could sense her near, his heart called out for her and she could have sworn he herd her sweet melody of her Bird's song fill his ears. Rai shivered, she felt a presence, something was watching them, her hair whipped around behind her in the wind she was making by running, something floated throughout her hair in the wind something she didn't trust. She couldn't trust. She tried to shrug it off until they found Serena and Rini. The Walls and the Floor started to shake they paused dead in their tracks and backed into each other ready to take any one out. The floor fell through like a biscuit crumbles, they fell to their end.


	5. Diamond in the rough

Wow thanks for putting this story on story alert guys! ^_^ make me feel all warm and fuzzy Lol Hehe =) Anyways, hope you enjoy...lol

Rai pushed herself up with her arms, smelling the strong and over powering scent of Vanilla, Serena was here, she lifted her head from the hard crystal floor and looked around her as the girls and Darien started to groan their way to being awake. Rai was disturbed and confused by being surrounded by even more crystal walls, but ones they could actually see out of. Their view casted over the crystal city, sudden rage and empathy gripped her heart, tears sprang to her eyes. If this was Serena's kingdom in the future and the scouts were to protect it, they had obviously been beaten and failed.

"Where are we? This is like a never ending maze. "Muttered Mina as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"You are in the Crystal Palace, Hall of greeting..." a deep and handsome voice echoed throughout the crystal walls.

They all gasped and huddled together, ready to kick some well deserved ass, "That voice..." Ami paused, "Sounds finimilar."

"Right as always Ami, You know me well." The voice said, it was getting closer and in the distance of a long dark black hall they could see the big shadow cast itself on the hallow crystal and dance on it. Ami gasped and cried out as she looked at Darien, "It's your voice! But-it-cant!" Darien looked over his shoulder at her baffled, his hands clenched into fists.

Rai squinted as she frowned, sneering and about to lash out and growl like a dog, but her expression changed like the tide, quickly she let her fists uncurl, the veins didn't bulge anymore and her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Sailor Mars, you are as feisty as ever I see. " He bowed is head at them as they all lowered their defence. Darien found himself staring into his own brown bear eyes.

"Allow me to introduce my self, I am King Endymion." He said gently and carefully. His majesty and magical authority swept through them, they all bowed their heads in reverence without even thinking, all except for Darien, why should he bow to his future self?

Darien gritted his teeth, frowning, anger burning in his eyes, "Where is Serena and Rini!", he ran like a cheetah only to find himself fly through the King and smack and slam into the hard wall, the girls ran over to him. They turned their attentions to the king, "He's only a hologram!" Mercury exclaimed. "Jupiter power!" nothing happened.

"You transformations wont work, you are in Palace protection. "

"Palace Protection? "Asked Mercury.

"The Sailor Scouts of the future have channelled their energy into protecting the Palace-"He choked and gripped onto his staff tightly, his hands shaking, "they wouldn't need to, if she only hadn't gone out of-"Mercury saw, for a hologram, he felt emotions.

"What happened?"Asked Mina and Jupiter coming round.

The king, glanced down at the floor he seemed to be floating above lightly sadness gripping him, they waited until he could compose himself. "Listen and I will tell you, Serena and Rini are both safe, they are in my care. " The floor opened up and a bed started to rise upwards, they peered over and gasped in happiness, Serena and Rini were both cuddled up to each other, Serena holding onto Rini protectively lying on the bed of silk, unhurt. Darien shot over to Serena, thinking he had lost her again, he held her close to his chest, his lips whispering sweet endearments against her hair, Mars ran over to pick Rini up, safe and sound and sleeping deep like a baby, she placed him into Darien's arms as he relaxed on Serena. Ami watched Darien tend to Rini, a connection like never be for seen, he treated her as if she were his own daughter, his feelings; the feelings of a father. It was as if she could feel all three of their heart beats across from the other side of the room.

"Don't be threatened Darien, they are only in a temporary sleep." He took a deep but slow breath and let it back out again, "I am only a hologram because I was injured in the War –"They all gasped, a war? Luna or Artimus had not foreseen this in the future!-"with the Dark Moon, a clan of exiles, that chose to be, invaded Crystal Tokyo. The invasion took me and Serenity by surprise. The scouts did the best they could do, yet Serenity could not find Rini, or her silver crystal. The Crystal had vanished from the high security room it as kept in. Of course this made Serenity panic, Sailor Jupiter had come to Serenity explaining that Rini was no where to be found. Rini was more important to us than the crystal. "His face grew dark and saddened. " The scouts, I and serenity saw that the Crystal palace and the city wasn't going to last long enough for serenity to find the crystal and Rini. The Scouts started to funnel their energy into one, draining themselves willingly to keep a barrier over the palace, yet..." He paused, and broke down the girls and Darien wanted to comfort him, bit he was just a hologram. Physically impossible. "If Serenity had not gone out of Palace protection looking for Rini she would have been standing still today!" It burst from him like fury bursts from a thunderstorm. "A dark energy bolt hit The Queen, now the scouts are channelling their energy into putting her into a deep sleep to protect her. The Queen is now encased in rock solid crystal, asleep. The scout's energy is fading. That's why I needed Rini to bring you here. I sent her to the past to save the future and bring SailorMoon here, the famous warrior I had told her about in her bed time stories." When he had finished his eyes were wet with tears, breaking their hearts.

"So, that's why our transformations wore off when we were in the palace, the future scouts palace protection strips all people of their super powers? " Asked Mercury.

The King nodded. Darien looked down at Serena as he felt her twitch, "Serena...?"

"But why is Serena still in her transformation form?" fired Jupiter, taking none of it.

"Because Sailor Scouts, SailorMoon is Neo Queen Serenity, My wife in the future."

They froze, they had always known Serena would be queen in the future but this was a shock to them all.

"Darien...?" Serena mumbled against his chest, which she clung to. "...Help me up..."

Darien helped her up and when Serena had found herself and surfaced from her swimming in a daze, she cried out and swooped down and picked Rini up, checking her over. She was still sleeping. "Oh Rini!" Serena whispered hugging her tightly, Darien hugged them both tightly. All of Serena's attention was on Rini; she had forgotten she was not alone. She looked up, and gasped.

"And Rini, why should Serenity be so concerned about her, as well as you?" Rai and Mini Challenged, stubbornly. Ami shook her head in dismay, how could they not know! How could they not see the resemblance?

The king chuckled, "Rini is Darien and Serena's daughter. The future princess of crystal Tokyo".

Serena and Darien looked at each other, their eyes popping out of their sockets, blushing Serena looked down at Rini. Her face looked like a tomato! Darien had X's for eyes.(X__X). "WHAT!!!!???"Screamed Serena, "THIS BRAT!!!???"

"When! where! what date! HOW!?" Cried Rai, blushing while realising what she had just said as the last word.

Serena and Darien sweated and their faces flamed with a blush. How? Oh gosh Serena didn't even want to go there...Not until her wedding day...at least.

"So about The Queen in the crystal, could you take us to her?" asked Ami, interested in whether he was telling the truth. She was still sceptical.

The King nodded and started to lead then up a crystallized stairway.

In an enclosed area surrounded by black crystal you could not see your reflection in a man on this throne, his face resting in his hand pondering over the bright white hologram of Neo Queen Serenity kneeling and clasping her hands together, with a soft smile on her face, next to it was a hologram of SailorMoon, "She looks like that beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity, the one who holds the beauty in her eyes and smile, all that life in her! Sailor Moon bares a close resemblance..." He murmured softly as his heart fluttered.

The girls and Dairen and the king came to a room where spikes of crystal smoked a white light, protecting the Queen, SailorMoon walked slowly up to the crystal and gasped, the slender queen was trapped for her own good in a deep sleep, her hands clasped together over her tummy, protectively. "She's-I'm- She-"she stopped and turned to the king and he nodded. Anger and a bomb of emotions hugged Serena, she composed herself, and "How do we stop this madness and return crystal Tokyo back to what it was?" she said defiantly.

The king moved forward, "Darien and Serena, "His tone was soft but very serious indeed, "Your love will be tested, and you two must stand strong together and never let anyone of any kind get to you and tear you apart! In order to destroy-"The king suddenly vanished and a loud malicious laugh darted its way through the crystal, SailorMoon grabbed hold of Rini protectively as a funnel of Dark energy imprisoned them. They couldn't transform however much they tried to. SailorMoon noticed that she had de-transformed and cried out, she looked up to the ceiling where a Tall man, with silver hair and deep lilac eyes, in a white suit , it reminded her of cat's teeth, and he had a cats sly grin plastered over his face, his arms folded, looking down on them as inferior and satisfied.

"Who are you!" screamed Rai, eager to give him a fist for dinner.

He pushed his arm and hand out and blasted them with dark energy that was too powerful for them to stand against and sent them flying and punched them into the walls, Serena weekend let go of Rini as she slid down to the ground, barely moving after hitting her head hard. Darien despite his broken arm, crawled and grabbed Rini dragging her to him,

"Don't worry It's not that Brat I want!" he laughed, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Diamond"

"Prince-Diamond?" murmured Ami, groaning as she rolled over to see his gaze focus on Serena who was looking up off the ground, conscious enough to give him a defiant glow in her sapphire blue eyes.

_Her Eyes, why they are sapphire and have the same defiance Serenity faced me with!_ Prince Diamond looked to Serena and a black opening like a third eye opened between his 2 eyes, Serena gasped and a injection of light shot out and Serena found herself frozen and levitating like the prince was, Darien ran to catch up with her and reach her foot, he ended up leaping for her foot and tipped, landing flat on his face,_ DAMN IT!_ Darien thought.

_I can't talk! What-whets happened to my voice! I wish he would put me down with that third eye! This can not be happening!_ Serena thought as tears fell and hit the floor shattering like crystal. Prince diamond roughly grabbed Serena's chin, she wanted to slap his hand and chop it off, with the lust in his eyes, Serena's heart sank, and she knew her fait. They vanished.


	6. The Dark Queen

Heyyyyy sorry for the long wait on an update been very busy with getting my exam results etc and starting up school next Tuesday so there wont be many updates but there will be a few!! I wanna finish this story and not give up on it lol

Disclaimer: again i don't own SailorMoon.

Serena groaned and her hand flew to her head as a sharp pain pierced through her head, she started to rub her temples trying to soothe her war of fury in her head, she felt her aching body sink into to a material that was welcoming and soft beneath, yet her eyes shot open as she scrunched the material up under her hands, that was definitely not her bed! She found herself staring at what looked like a black never ending ceiling, there was no corners to it reminded her of a sky of darkness, this sent a chilling shudder down her spine and she squinted at the thought. She gasped sharply and fumbled about for her transformation broach, as she couldn't feel its weight on her chest, finding it and kneeling shouting Moon Crystal POWER! Her actions of commandment to the broach didn't register. It ignored her, sending Serena into tears, her bottom lip trembling as she froze in shock, and hopelessness and dismay. At that point the broach fell out of her hand and landing on the bed it shattered, Serena cried out, "The silver crystal!"

Serena heard a little chuckle, a mans chuckle to himself, of amusement and her head shot up to see the Man standing there swirling a glass of wine in his hand and sipping it, he seemed as if he was celebrating, "The Crystal wont work here, under the Dark Crystals energy with you here it will suppress the silver crystal and shatter its power into nothingness" he said with a cool and sly smile, the tone of his voice chilling but satisfied.

Serena frowned defiantly, "What do you want with me? You have had your fun, my crystal has shattered!" she hissed coldly at him, those sapphire eyes grew more defiant, making Prince Diamond remember how Neo-Queen Serenity looked at him on the night of invasion. The same defiance in her eyes glowed and reflected in Serena's icy glares.

His snicker deepened , showing cat like teeth and his face grew dark, his eyes reminded her of Cats eyes, bright; even in the dark, "I don't care much for your toy crystal! All I want..." Serena felt her body suddenly paralyse, she couldn't even blink but could only think, _i... can't...move! What has he done!_ Magically without having to lift a finger, his gaze set like stone on her and she started to drift towards him until she was millimetres away from his face, looking up at him she thought _No..What is going on? This...this...isn't right!_ She wanted to cry out and scream and hit his hand away that had her face in his grip but she was powerless, at the same moment she felt her energy start to drain from her. A slit opened up in his forehead revealing an eye that shocked her and zapped her with what felt like a high voltage of electricity, she cried out and whimpered desperately waiting for him to stop. "Is you..."

"Now pretty Serena, You are mine..." he whispered slyly as he drew her face towards hers.

_This isn't right! Darien-Darien! You're the only one for me Darien, remember that! _Her heart cried out as Diamonds lips met hers. Black ribbons started to encase Serena's body as the poison on his lips trickled down her throat, a bubble of dark energy clouded them and protected them, and Serena felt her body grow cold and her heart turn to ice.

In the crystal palace control room Darien felt a sudden sharp thrust, like a knife' go through his chest, he clutched his left side, his hand over his heart, _Serena....._.

Rai turned and looked over her shoulder and she cried, "Darien!" her cry alerted the other girls and Rini ran, fast screaming wildly at her future father, "Daddy!!" Something fluttered in side of Darien, a proud feeling off the word father, he had barely known is parents and he was glad that Rini was different and knew him. He knew there was a glow in his own eyes when he saw her. He felt a old liquid on his hand and looked down to see his white shirt and his hand covered in blood and a prickly thorn rose stem pierced his heart, with it's withered black petals dead on the floor the girls cried out in horror and Rini collapsed beside Darien, hugging him and crying, pleading with him not to die, he was hero only hope to finding Serena and freeing her mummy from the crystal prison. He looked up at her and saw tears streaming down her puffy pale and freckled cheeks, their eyes met and in his daughters eyes he saw who he was and who he wanted to be, he saw he was a hero in his daughter's eyes, he was strong and wise and knew no fear and was her protector. Darien felt his energy draining and becoming week as the arm he was balancing on gave up, Rini screamed loudly and threw herself over her father. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked d up at her, her eyes put a large smile into his heart, and then he saw what life was all about., it was hanging on when your heart has had enough, as he felt it break even, It was giving more when he felt like giving all of it up, he saw the future in her eyes. He pushed himself up as he heard mercury and Venus scramble around to find sheets and tearing them to make a bandage. He saw Rini start to bounce up and down and smiled, he was doing this for Rini and Serena.

Serena! He looked outside of the crystal walls, and saw Serena's eyes behind the wall, but they were dark, and glowed like ice. He pointed to her; everyone turned and gasped as Diamond was behind her. Serena's long hair was taken out of its pins and hung around her it was midnight black, her dress like the queen's was a dark ice blue against her pale skin, A large slit was up both sides of her legs and killer heels killed on her feet, her lips a dark blood red twisted into a smile she had her arms folded but she held a black rose between her index and her middle finger, her frown was a frown of satisfaction as Darien looked down to his heart, devastated and gobsmacked. Rini moved back cautiously, not recognising another one of her hero's anymore...


	7. Im beginning to see the light

I know it has been a long while since I've updated but ive had so much going on in my life it was one big rush and its finally now started to settle down..Lol so I thought I might as well update (:

My 'm' key ids not exactly co-operating with me so if i have missed any typos im sorry , read over it in a rush.

Enjoy

xox

Prince Diamond sat on his thrown of emerald crystals, his left hand holding a glass of wine his right hand in the Dark Queen's hair, watching the future fall into turmoil over and over again in his projection crystal. He sneered; he had the girl now he had the world in his hands, the past, the present and the future. Sailor Pluto could not rewind time anymore, he could feel her power dying and her soul along with it. With Serena he could access the time portal to the present. He had sent Sapphire to check the lay of the land in the present.

He could now change the future; a son of his flesh and blood would perfect the situation instead of that pink haired little rat! A son of his could rule without failure, control with his pride and attack like a serpent. Serena now turned could make the son stronger, her blood now dark the power would be stronger. Diamond on that thought stood up, startling Serena and making her topple into his arms as he reached out to catch her from falling onto the hard and cold stone.

He grinned down at her, 'My Lady...' he watched her blush, he helped her to her feet and suddenly felt the uprising fire in him, grabbed her around the shoulders his fingers bruising her soft flesh as his mouth flared on hers.

'Diamond!' she exclaimed with a grin as he let her go.

'Yes?' he smirked, his white teeth showing. Serena shook her head, 'Well then, its drawing late, to bed.....?' Serena nodded and started to walk in front of him, he walked with a sneer written all over his face._ Well Darien looks like your virgin queen will not be a virgin anymore after tonight, she's mine now! _He started laughing quietly to himself.

"Ok Rini is asleep, took her ages to stop crying 'sighed Rai as she slipped her feet into her fuzzy red slippers.

'Darien is still bleeding' sighed Venus trying to dab the blood on his chest without hurting him. 'There seems to be more and more blood every second!'

Darien stared at the ceiling, trying to forget about life for a while, but suddenly felt the wrenching pain in his heart, his face clenched up,_ Serena....please....no...Don't! S-E-R-E-N-A-!_ 'Girls...Serena is in trouble.-we-need-to-go-back....' he struggled to his feet but started to stumble; Lita and Mina caught him and supported him.

"But Darien, u can not go out like this! Amy Rai-"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

Mina and Lita sighed heavily and grumbled, "Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Rini awoke to bright lights flashing through the gap in the door way into her room, she squinted and opened the door, and there they stood her friends, her protectors. They turned and smiled when they Rini's key hanging around her neck on a silver chain.

They found themselves standing amongst clouds of black fog; did it not used to be pink? What has happened? They gasped, rini's eyes started to water.

'Sailor Pluto? Are-Are you-here?' stammered Mercury, she turned her blue earring stud and started scanning around, as she started walking north the others anxiously followed, staying close and looking around.

'This fog is so thick!'

'Two words sums this up!' grumbled Jupiter, 'Prince Diamond!'

'Guys stop! 'Cried Mercury as she pointed to sailor Pluto strung up on a crystallised cross.

''It could be an illusion!' Whispered Mars cautiously, she picked Rini up and held her tightly, stopping her from running off.

'It's not an illusion; my scanner says it's real' Grimaced mercury, her voice tinged with sadness.

They slowly walked up to Sailor Pluto, blood dripped from her onto the floor, Mercury gasped and scanned her body again, 'They have taken her soul crystal.'

'Soul Crystal?' asked Darien, confused.

'A Soul crystal us from a pure person it comes along with the Heart crystal but her Soul crystal is the only one that is missing.' Mentioned Mercury, her intelligence riding threw in her voice.

'We can't just leave her here.' Whimpered Rini.

'We'll come back for her Rini' whispered Mars soothingly, trying to hide the doubt in her voice, she gently stroked Rini's hair.

The girls shook their heads and carried on walking past Sailor Pluto to The Door of Time. They found themselves suddenly at the Crystal Palace courtyard, the fountain had turned to ice and there was a chill in the air. They sad to themselves they were in Palace Protection, replying on it. _A frozen waist land indeed_, thought Jupiter. They walked through the Palace, their heals clicking on the tiles. They froze, none of them were wearing heals that clicked. They slowly turned around and saw a pair of Dark blue eyes staring right at them. They exclaimed 'SERENA!' Darien suddenly cried out and flung himself to the ground, clutching his chest his hand covered in his blood, her eyes pierced right through him. Serena Laughed One lift of the hand she flung their sailor soldiers off their feet and slammed them against the wall, they cried in pain as they slipped down the wall and flopped like dead fish.

'What has he done to you!' whimpered Darien.

She walked over to Darien like a Fashion model on a run way, proud and giving nothing away. Her eyes displayed nothing and her face was hard and cold. She stood in front of him, he looked up his jaw dropped, and he tried not to look up her dress but her legs were-wow in those shoes-focus!

She knelt to his level and took his chin in her hand and slapped him with the other, she watched in pleasure as he twitched and tears stung his face like needles, 'Its Empress to you!' she shrieked in his face.

'You're power hungry!' cried Jupiter, outraged.

'SILENCE!' Serena hissed. She raised her hand and the scouts were left suspending in thin air, she dropped her hand and like voodoo dolls they slammed into the floor, the ground cracking due to the force she used.' That's not even the start', her eyes narrowed. How could she get pleasure out of this, does she not remember at all who she was before? Yet the only one who could out shine Serena in all her evil power, was Rini, a white glow over powered the dark Serena, she covered her eyes. As the light slowly died down Serena stood her mouth open, never seeing this sight and never feeling so warm before-not a burning up warm but nice fuzzy comfortable warmth.

Rini stood a silver crystal levitating in her hand, her closed eyes opened and her scarlet eyes flashed, 'Ill banish the evil out of you! Silver Crystal, make my mummy good again!' The power of the crystal produced a light that made them all shriek as it engrossed them, Serena felt as if she was burning; her shriek was the loudest. As the light and the sparkles died Serena fell to the floor, her hair golden blonde and her skin pale she lie naked on the cold floor and at the same time Rini fainted into Mar's arms as Darien's pain and wound had been healed, he felt as if it had never been there. Darien scrambled to his feet and skidded over to Serena, taking his coat off to cover her naked body. The make up was gone and the purity was back, tears slipped from his eyes as he held her head like a baby close to his heart. He knew she was sorry and he was too. She felt lifeless and limp. He closed his eyes praying.

Sailor mars held Rini as she started to wake up, 'Mina? I want Pancakes' , the girls sighed in relief and laughed and helped Rini up, she saw Darien holding Serena and rocking back and forth, 'Mama!'

Rini's cries rang in Diamonds ears, 'the little Bitch!' he clenched his class in his hand and it shattered as his fist bulged.


	8. And you call yourself a Man!

Ahhhh yes a crap chapter, only because I decided not to let the last chapter drag on too much lol and also I got just a little bit of writers block lol sorry if it gets confusing that it jumps to future, past or present. Again was in a rush to spell check lol

Diamond's own palace started to shake, rubble from the roof started to fall down heavily and smash the glass, beams of white light shot out of diamond, "I'm not finished! The Moon Kingdom will die! If it's the last thing I do!" Diamond exploded and ash and dust crumbled and floated down into a little pile on a lonely tile.

They remained crowded around Serena, hugging each other and crying on each other's shoulders. Darien looked down his face long and hung. "We should get her out of here, she needs medical attention to her arms etc" Amy told, looking around her as she felt a tremor in the ground.

Darien lifted Serena while Rini held up her Portal Key to transport them to the present. Within seconds they found themselves in the present, the town was as normal as it could ever be, birds were singing and there was not a cloud in that baby blue sky and traffic was bustling and busy as usual. They found themselves in Darien's apartment. Darien walked into his room and set Serena gently on the bed. The girls looked around his apartment to find bandages that Amy could use; she was training to be a doctor after all.

It was a nice place already though, not a speck of dust insight. Amy tore at the roll of bandages and dabbed Serena's arm with a hot towel to wipe up the dry blood and clean the cuts, pouring TCP Serena didn't flinch. Amy's brow frownedd as those cuts would sting and thought it'd bring out a twitch of movement in Serena. She wasn't showing signs of reacting to Amy's treatment. Amy checked her pulse and sighed. She stood up, walked out and quietly closed the door behind her.

"She is still breathing but seems to be in some sort of sleep, a sleep that the Neo Queen Serenity is under in the future." Ami said, her voice tinged with suspicion.

"Do you think that's how Serenity ended up in a sleep? Maybe Diamond tried to turn her and it didn't work as she was outside palace protection?" asked Lita trying to connect the puzzle piece by piece. "Maybe its connected?" she looked at Rini who sat beside Darien, sad red eyes on the ground.

(In Serena's mind)

Serena found herself walking through pink mist, scared and cold she didn't have her locket which freaked her out ever the more. Feeling insecure she cried out "Hello! Anyone here?" tears started to well up in her eyes, was she dead? Was she stuck between life and death? She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, when she opened her eyes she found herself on a balcony, overlooking a row of pink and white roses in thick lines before her with trickling fountains. She was wearing the long and pure white dress Neo Queen Serenity wore, adored with yellow diamonds and amber jewels across the top, under the frills, she looked over her bare shoulder as she saw a white glow. Standing before her was The Moon Queen's Mother.

"Queen Serenity! Mom?" gasped Serena.

"My daughter, princess-you are not a princess anymore..."Queen serenity held out her hands and a white gold ,small and delicate crown floated before them, ruby's sparkled in Serena's eyes "You are now a Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Neo Queen Serenity." Tears shined in the mother's eyes as she smiled. Serena paused shocked, her eyes wide with fear, awe and excitement. She gracefully knelt into the ground, her hands resting on her lap; she bent her head as if in prayer. Serenity's mother gently pushed the crown onto her head. "I give to you your new Queen. Neo Queen Serenity!"

Serena's eyes flickered open fast, she looked around and saw herself surrounded by everyone, the scouts, and the moon and earth kingdoms. Beside her knelt Darien, "And King Endymion." He held out his hand and she took it, he helped her up and they turned to the crowd as they cheered.

(End of Serena's dream.)

(In the future)

Neo-Queen Serenity's crystal prison started to shake, and crack, beams of light pierced through the cracks. Sharp and bright dark blue eyes opened.

"The Future is safe now..." the eyes flashed.

(Back in the present)

Serena twitched as she opened her eyes, rubbing them she pushed herself slowly up, knowing she was weak in energy. She groaned and the door was kicked open, it wacked the wall hard, Darien flung him onto the bed and gripped her and hugged her tightly to his chest burying his face in her hair. The girls Gasped and Lita and Mina managed to Darien away enough for Ami to quickly check over Serena, Rini crawled up onto the bed and sat waiting.

"Ok no.1 I have a killer headache, don't kick the door open again! No.2 the future is safe I saw it in my dream, Darien you and me were crowned so Rini ya little brat you can go back, no.3 I'm freaking starving Lita make me pancakes!" laughed Serena.

They all burst into light chuckles and giggles, "Gosh Serena, you may be queen but you are so demanding!" sneered Rai winding Serena up.

"Hey Rai! Don't you have some birds to be taking care of and slogging someone else off?" huffed Serena throwing her hands onto her hips.

"Meatball head!" Rai mocked.

Serena stuck her tongue out "oooooo let me at her!" Darien and Mina held them both back. Suddenly Serena and Rai burst into laughter.

"Yeah nothing's changed. Who wants pancakes?" Smiled Lita

4weeks later, things were going back to Normal, the negaverse or whoever was sending evil things to destroy earth had suddenly retired, Rini had gone back to the future but occasionally visited when the queen and king said so and Serena had moved in with Darien into his new apartment he had inherited as soon as he turned 20. He had also inherited enough money for him to never work again and the 9 Chiba Hospitals his father had owned and ran. He still wanted to continue training to become a doctor in every single way he could while Serena finished doing her A levels.

Darien had just sat down and kicked off his shoes after a hard day at work when Serena burst through the door screaming, "MY LAST EXAM IS OVERRRRRRR!". Darien groaned at first, god he knew what that last exam is over feeling felt like. He was not going to have a quiet night he could tell. She ran over and jumped onto the corner couch bouncing up and down. _Don't look up her skirt Darien, restrain yourself! He thought, he hoped his downstairs wasn't noticeable. He stood up, grabbed her and set her down on the floor and kissed her._

_ "That's brilliant Serena." He said smiling down at her. "Lets get a Chinese and have a quiet night in shall we in celebration? "He winked a cheeky eye at her._

_ Serena giggled and Eskimo kissed him._

_ They lay in bed that night, awake and sharing pillow talk while the moon light drifted by, the light ending, blocked off by the curtains over the windows of the balcony doors. Private and secluded, in their own isolation that was bliss._

_ "So.... are you ever going to tell me what happened then while you were asleep after Diamond?" he whispered softly, drawing her face to meet his. He read her eyes. Staring into them, seeing her thoughts. After the incident Serena didn't want to ever talk about it, but Darien was determined to get answers out of her._

_ Serena averted her eyes, "Darien, the future is safe now. See, I think-we had to be crowned to re-cleanse the future. You were there Darien and so was everyone else in it." She paused. "I saw my crystal prison crack; I felt alive again-well my future self did." He drew her closer and lightly kissed her face, she surrendered to the gentle kisses of the night._

_(Serena's dream)_

_ The King Stood in the shadows, the flames of the fireplace only lighting one side of his face, he knocked back his 3__rd__ glass of strong whiskey, looking out the corner of his eye he could see the Queen, standing tall, firm and prod, her shoulders had squared and her fists were curled up into tight balls. Her eyes' matched the flashing flames of the fire. The King glared and set his glass down, turning to face her._

_ "How do you dare!" she whispered fiercely, shaking her head and looking dismayed but angered. He ignored her, but stood still, stalling his call for flying daggers. He watched her boil. Her voice ranging in height, growing fast. "In front of everyone!" Her sentences short and sharp. "In public?" she paused, her anger bringing tears to her eyes. "Do you really hate me that much?" His silence frustrated her further. "You and your manhood! Your pride! That's all you care about! God!" She screamed as she got right up in his face. _

_ Her screams were suddenly silenced , the flames cracked like whips and their shadows were thrown up against the walls, he held her by her throat, slammed into the wall, the tips of her toes just skimming the floor. "Oh how much of a man you-ar-r-e, King! Holding-your-wif-f-f-e-e like-this!" She cried out and held her cheek as she fell to the ground, crying. The King stood and looked down at the pathetic mess on the floor crying and whimpering, he started to walk away, run from his problems," Don't you walk away from me!" She cried out in indignation "After all!-"she passed, full of hope as he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyebrow raised "After all" –she gulped-"I carry your child." She started to laugh hysterically, "How does it feel? To know you are so high and mighty and have beaten your wife who is with child?"_

_ "If it's even Mine, Queen." He said, flatly._

_ "Her mouth fell open for a moment; she suddenly flung herself onto the floor and sobbed in her arms as she heard the bedroom doors shut. The fire blew out._

_(End of Serena's dream)_


	9. I Don't want to be Sailor Moon anymore!

Received some very good news! My SailorMoon cosplay costume has come to me today for q-con on the 26th/27th! VERY excited! Can't wait to go as SailorMoon! Ok its only a small chapter didn't want to spend too long on it. It's not the best one but it'll do for now!

SS  
xoxo

Darien, Serena and the girls were sitting in the arcade sipping on outrageously tall chocolate milkshakes with double whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles on top. They chatted while Serena stared into space. What had that dream been about? Everything seemed as if she could reach out and touch it. She shook her head and fiddled with the straw. Lita's eye brow shot up at Darien, Mina blinked.

"Oi meatball head! Serena!" Rai sneered, loudly.

Serena slowly looked up and sighed as Darien slipped his arm around her waist in comfort, "I miss Rini guys," It was partially true. But Darien knew about her dream.

Mina smiled her golden smile, "Serena's going protective I wanna be a parent now on us!"

"We miss her too Serena." Said Lita gently. "She'll be back to visit us soon Serena considering the future is now safe."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Serena, unsure.

"And anyways Serena, if there was a problem Rini would come to us! And then we'd go kick some major ass!" Laughed Rai, trying to make Serena at least giggle. It worked.

They suddenly heard screams and looked out the glass window to see everyone running, they rushed outside and seen a black bubble of negative lightening displaying its negative energy over powering the city. They ran behind the back of the arcade.

"Mercury star power!"

"Mars star power!"

"Jupiter star power!"

"Venus star power!"

"Moon crystal power!"

They transformed and ran out to the very centre, Ami turned her earring and started scanning the bubble and its source, and they ran where Ami told them to run. They found them cornered, Ami confused and started panicking, and doing further scans. She cried out and sharply turned. "It's coming from that flower!" She pointed to the flower on the side of a house.

"Venus love chains encircle!" shouted Sailor Venus. She gasped in shock as the flower absorbed the energy of the attack and threw her attack back twice as strong. Venus quickly dodged it. "What-the?"

"This is ridiculous it's only a flower!" Screamed Rai.

"Bye bye peaceful and quiet life!" Moaned Serena. "Guys why don't we all go study instead?"

They all turned to Serena; death glares "Wise up Serena! Come on!", Hissed Rai.

"Guys I don't want to be SailorMoon anymore!"

"Serena this is nor the time nor the place!" screamed Rai, her temper fraying.

"Serena! One blast with your silver crystal and that thing is gone!"

"Fine!" screamed SailorMoon, she held up her locket and opened it, waving her hand over it as a bight light started filling the bubble of negative energy. Using her strength she yelled, "Moon crystal power!" The power of the Crystal destroyed the flower, Serena fell on to her knees; Tuxedo Mask caught her and prevented her from falling back. She groaned and watched the blue sky return.

"Mercury, do you know what that was?" asked Mars.

"It seems to be some sort of energy. But I can't tell what it is. "Ami replied, her hands like lightening on her mini computer.

They heard a loud shrieking cackle and sharply turned to see a very pale woman floating in the sky, she wore a short black dress with thigh length black boots; Serena thought she looked like a prostitute or something out of some bondage porn movie! She carried a whip! Her face was caked in make up, Serena squinted, she wasn't even sure if the woman actually had a face underneath it all. But under her emerald Green bangs she bore the symbol of the Negaverse. The crescent moon, black and upside down. Serena pushed herself up. "Who are you?" shouted SailorMoon.

The woman cackled again and they had to cover their ears to drown out the pitching sound. "Ahahahahahaahahaahahahahahaah! Silly little Sailor Moon! The Negaverse is back! And twice as strong. Along with an Army. ", They gasped.

"How! My silver crystal destroyed Diamond!" cried SailorMoon distressed.

"That's what you think! To destroy the future, we, must destroy the past and the present. "Said a rough voice. They turned and saw Diamond in all his glory, his white dazzling suit and cat like teeth, floating in the air. Tuxedo Mask flew in front of Sailor Moon, Protecting her with his cape, he frowned and his eyes were fire. Serena glared behind Tuxedo Mask's cape. She wasn't going to be beaten by him. They suddenly disappeared and Serena's broach sparkled turning her back into her normal self, "But how?" She whispered, weakened.


	10. Running

Hey hey, sorry for the long waits, my Microsoft word broke, THEN my laptop charger broke and STILL is, its just taped together lol And because Microsoft word broke, the auto save doesn't work T.T so it took me at least 10 times to re-type all of this! :( so, yeah sorry if this seems rushed. Didn't like doing this chapter to be honest. I Will enjoy doing the next chapter though ^^ i spell checked and read over it, so sorry if there are any typos I missed. oh well, enjoy!

Ss

xoxo

"To destroy the future, we must destroy the past and present." Rai whispered. The flames in front of her cracked like whips and cast moving shadows onto her face. What do they need to destroy? I call upon the power of Mars! Show me what they meant! Earth,wind,fire ,water, Earth wind ,fire, water! She continued to mutter, In her head she could see the moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, her face pale and beautiful, high cheek bones gave her face a certain grace. Her long white gown complimented her small shoulders and her silver hair flew freely in the light breeze. Being pregnant gave her a golden glow to her cheeks. Rai's eyes suddenly shot open as if she had been burned by the fire, That's It! They want to destroy Queen Serenity while she's pregnant with Serena!

Rai flipped open the lid of her watch, "Girls, come in!"

Lita appeared on the watch's face, "What's up Rai?"

Rai could hear Luna in the background ask if She had found out what they meant and Serena wailing over cheese cake. "Yes! Lita, everyone get over to the temple now! They intend to destroy Queen Serenity while pregnant with Serena! That way Serena will never be Queen of the future!"

Rai heard them gasp and Luna and Artimus mutter, but what they said wasn't clear, "We'll be on our way!" Lita said.

"Mars star power!"

"Jupiter star power!"

"Venus star power!"

"Mercury star power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Once transformed they ran to Rai's Temple, but their biggest problem was getting to the past. The scouts used Sailor teleport , they zoomed through the universe in a rainbow of colours at a high speed, twisting and turning. Serena was anxious and as they started to land on the moon in their sailor bubble, she wanted to run back to earth. The Kingdom had it's serene calm about it. Diamond and Co obviously hadn't attacked it yet.

"It's so calm and collected." Venus whispered.

"Its so pretty and beautiful" Mercury sighed.

"They can't attack this place." Mars said her hands clenched into a fist."This kingdom is China in your hand , Serena."

Their bubble popped and they found themselves standing in the courtyard, the glass tiles sparkled clear and still they could see their reflections. Serena bowed her head, fighting back tears, cried out and ran into the castle shadows. Ami was reminded of Rini and how she ran off when they first visited the future. They went to run after her but Ami put her arm out, stopping them" No Guys, Serena is safe within the Palace. She needs to see things for herself."

Serena ran , her tears glistening like pearls as they passed her by in the wind she made. She ran up the stairs and paused and slowly entered the open doors. It was a nursery, small toys lay in neat piles on the ground and on top of boxes painted with stars. SalorMoon felt a familiar feeling, this was her nursery as a child. Memories came flooding back to her suddenly, memories of her mother playing with her as a child in this very room.

Serena shook her head. Fourteen years before the Moon Kingdom was attacked by Beryl and the Negaverse! Serena saw the door to the room open slightly, she looked for a place to hide and ran for the balcony door she had entered, she slowly watched the Queen Serenity enter through to the nursery In all her pregnancy she looked healthy and well, and most importantly, Happy. Serena felt a rush of confusion and held her aching head. She didn't want to be SailorMoon anymore, nor a princess or eventually a Queen. She wanted the normal life of a teenager. But she couldn't imagine not being on earth. She couldn't let her mother die so young, not that she wasn't young when she died. But that was a different situation Serena thought. Serenity knew her enemy was Beryl at the time. But an attack from the Negamoon would take the young Queen by surprise and they'd get slaughtered. She couldn't let that happen.

She watched the Queen smile, clap on the lights and , her silver hair glistened like diamonds in the light, She watched Serenity glide her hand along the precious soft silky wood of the cradle, she crossed the room over to the grand chest of draws hand painted with golden crescent moons. She lifted out a small box, revealing a delicate star locket that played her and Darien's parting song. Serena gasped. She started to walk away but was suddenly thrown to the ground by a loud crashing sound. She looked over her shoulder and cried out. The silky had turned to a raven black filled with luminous bright purple cracks of lightening.

"Mercury Bubbles , blast!"

"Mars fire, Ignite!"

"Jupiter thunder, clap!"

"Venus crescent beam, smash!"

Sailor Moon watched their attacks get eaten by the thick cloud, and thrown back in a cone shaped funnel at them , only ten times stronger. The Past's Sailor Scouts weren't strong enough to fight this. She watched a funnel of fire beam down onto the western side of the palace. She couldn't imagine not being on earth. She valued her life too much, her friends, Darien, Rini, Queen serenity- She cried out in anger at the sky.

"MOOM CRYSTAL POWER!" she screamed and her own funnel of bright white lights collided with the fire, fighting for power and ripping into each other SailorMoon put all of her energy into fighting the fire. "I can do this!" She whispered to herself. The scouts ran and saw Serena fighting on her own. Serena grunted and panted, exhausted she threw one blast of her own energy into the crystal and cried out in pain as the beam off light over powered the fire. As the fire simmered and died Serena fell to the ground.

"Serena!" Cried Darien. They leaped over broken columns of the palace and the rubble and through the smoke he picked her up in his arms and she pushed herself up and out. He blanched, he didn't understand why she had pushed him away.

"We have your back Serena!" Cried Venus.

An ear piercing , glass shattering laugh surrounded them, Lita scoffed, "Emerald!" She rolled her eyes. " The sooner that laugh stops the better or I'll knock her teeth into her voice box so she can't laugh anymore!"

"! Sailor Twerps, how I have caught you in my web." She laughed and snarled.

Emerald appeared before Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon moved back a pace. Emerald's dark green hair fluttered in the wind, smoke blew past her making it look like something out of a movie. Her eyes filled with hate for Sailor Moon.

"I am not afraid of you Emerald or your Nega trash!" Sailor Moon screamed at her. "Moon Crystal Po-" Serena paused and cried out as Emerald's hand was at her chest, latching onto her transformation broach. Sailor Jupiter lunged for Emerald as Serena dug her nails into Emerald's arm to try and pry her grip off her broach, but Emerald's grip wouldn't give and her arm felt like metal.

"Bitch!" screamed Lita as Emerald vanished taking the transformation broach with her. Serena fell to her knees, big large pink ribbons surrounded her naked body as she couldn't transform or de-transform.

"Now I have the Silver Crystal!" Emerald Laughed, she was completely absorbed by the aura that the Crystal gave off.

"Mars Flame, SNYPER!"

Sailor Mars sent her flaming arrow home, It hit Emerald and pierced her heart, she screamed in pain and Sailor Mars gaped at her new power. They watched Emerald's dust blow away. Tuxedo Mask picked up the broach and gave it back to Serena, "Moon Crystal Power!"

As Sailor Moon used her crystal to transform, the darkness of the sky started to clear and the palace started to sparkle again. Sailor Moon remembered the Queen and rushed like he wind to the room with the balcony she was in. The scouts stood in shock, it was the first time they had ever seen her willingly run! But before Serena could reach the room, she and the scouts were transported back to the future (present time).

Serena and the scouts de-transformed and Serena fell on to her knees and banged the ground with her fist, "NO!". The leaves from the trees followed the wind as it whistled past them.

" That's one down. I wonder how many more we have to take down?" Said Lita, miserably.

Mina hugged Serena as she cried on her shoulder, "Serena! Stop your crying! It's not doing anything to help us!" Shouted Rai.

"Rai, for once in your life can you just shut up!" Screamed Serena, she pushed Mina off her and ran off into the trees.

Darien put out his arm to stop then girls from running after Serena, they looked at him, puzzled. "No, How ever much I love Serena she needs to learn not to run from every problem that arises in her life."

Serena ran, She was exhausted but she didn't want to stop. Thoughts scattered themselves in chaos around her head. I don't want to be SailorMoon any more! I can't keep doing this! I just want to be a normal teenager! I don't want to endanger anyone anymore! Her knees finally gave in and she tumbled to the ground and rolled through the wild grass.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, looking around her she found herself in an abandoned car park beside the Sea. She pushed herself up and brushed herself off. She sighed, for once she could admire the beauty of the ocean, the purples and shades of brilliant reds of the sun floating on the sea. She took her broach off and held it in the palm of her hand. She trembled violently and with all her anger slammed it down on the ground. As the Silver Crystal shattered it hit her at that point that she would never be Sailor Moon again. And she was thankful.


	11. The carrier and the Outside Planets

Hey hey thought I would grace u with a new update! It's thundering out here and its brilliant...i find it easier to get ideas when it's really bad weather! lol And I know sailor Uranus and Neptune don't come in to the series until the season R is over but I'm doing a little twist Hehe. And I know that Rini has the moon beam when she cries but I kind of wanted Serena to have it too, considering it seems to be a whole moon family thing lol Ok again I have read over and checked it, so if there is any typos i apologize .

Disclaimer: However I may wish, I do NOT own Sailor Moon T.T Rub it in like T.T

SS

Xoxo

Beediddy: Oh I know! I updated and a few hours after I was like...oh...I forgot Darien! Oopsies! Lol He was there with the girls... I just forgot about him T.T *slaps self* Darien will be more involved soon! :D

Dexna20xXemas1: yeah, she was pretty damn stupid for crushing her crystal! Oh the horror of future events to come for Serena D:

James Birdsong: Thank you! :D

Serena looked down at the scattered shards of crystal; her reflection stared back at her, she SailorMoon then SailorMoon being shattered like a mirror. A weight. A fear. Had been lifted off her shoulders, she felt the heavy stone of events she would have to commit to as SailorMoon regardless of choice-all tumble into a black hole. She sighed, she wasn't sure if the girls would forgive her for it. But it was a risk she willed to take.

Rai looked at her watch, 11:50pm and Serena still hadn't made any contact with them or Darien. Lita lay back on the floor, her arms folded behind her head. She hoped Ami, Mina and Darien were ok out there in that storm looking for Serena. She sat up straight and watched Rai stare into the fire. Lita watched the flames reflect on Rai's face, she was a mask. Lita couldn't read anything from her emotions or expressions. All Rai did was hum, and Lita knew better than to interrupt her when staring into the flames. Rai's violet eyes shot open and she moved back a pace form the flames as they cracked and snapped like bones and whips.

"Rai?" Lita asked, pouring her friend some tea. Her visions took a lot out of her, and Rai always found it refreshing and invigorating if she had a nice cup of hot herbal tea.

"Nothing. I couldn't see anything. I have a bad, bad, bad feeing about this Lita." Rai sighed as she slumped down onto a floor cushion and rested her head in folded arms on the table." I can only connect with Ami, Mina and Darien, and Serena has her watch and broach so I can't see why I can't connect with her in the flames!"

"Luna and Artimus have gone back to Serena's to check encase she just ran home." Lita said. "Hope Serena is ok, she hates thunder."

"Oh I hate thunder!" Serena squirmed as she ran into the trees. She searched for a dry patch and shook her coat out. She hoped the girls once they found the smashed up broach that they would understand through their anger. She wiped away tears. She and Darien were still destined to be together. That was written way before she was born. Serena hoped he would understand too. And Rini-wait! Serena gasped. Rini! The future! If she wasn't sailor moon she wouldn't become Queen! Rini would-she wouldn't-_what have I done? No! Serena, it's for the best. You couldn't handle being Sailor Moon let alone being a Queen you meatball head!_ Serena held her head in her hands and slumped, slowly down, against a tree,

"Serena!" Mina cried out, rain dripped from her bangs in frustration.

"Oh, Serena! Where are you, girl?" Darien shouted into the darkened distance.

"I'm not finding anything on my computer, guys." Ami said frustrated and saddened.

Ami pulled her hood up, and Darien ran a hand through his hair roughly while Mina continued to look amongst the trees of the park and call out for her. Something caught Ami's eye, out of the corner she looked behind her and seen a piece of-metal wink at her? She shook her head and walked over to it and gasped, horrified. The worst possible thoughts going through her head as she looked to the ocean, then back to the shards on the ground. She fell to her knees, making big splashes of puddles soak the pavements even more.

"Ami?" Mina asked, gentleness caressing her sweet voice.

Ami lifted up the shards, "Oh, she must be in trouble! They must have her! She wouldn't have dropped her broach on purpose! She knows how fragile the crystal is!"

"Oh, Hell!" Darien whispered. "We need to find her guys. If the Negaverse or Negamoon-whatever they are get to her first-" He cut off and hung his head." I'll never forgive myself" He whispered slowly. Mina and Ami exchanged a quick glance before both nodding in unison.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Serena heard voices far off that sounded like Mina's and Ami's, she, on the spot, panicked and ran through the bramble and sharp ends of the branches, she felt her blouse tare and the blood hit the surface on her scrapes but she didn't care, her legs were turning into water as her feet pounded through the puddles and the forest growth, but she had to keep running. She cried out as she tripped over a branch and hit her head slightly on the ground; she felt her wrist crack as she went down onto the hard and cold ground. She laid there whimpering helplessly, crying as she always would. She looked up, she couldn't see the sky, she could see darkness among the trees, Seen them all stare down disapprovingly at her. She could see the girls in them. Their words ringing in her ears.

"Serena, you idiot!" Rai would yell.

"You are no leader!" Lita would sneer.

"She's laughable; she isn't smart enough to be our leader, never mind a Queen!" Ami laughed hysterically. Irony dripping from her voice.

She wailed loudly, screaming.

Mercury had just finished picking up all the shards that were left when a thick beam of golden light shot out from the forest, spraying leaves everywhere throughout the sky. "That's a moon beam! It must be Serena's!"

Serena wailed, making the Moon Beam's energy stronger. The more emotional Serena got the more the Moon Beam engulfed the city.

"Hahaha! Finally found you, Moon Child!"

The Moon Beam died and Serena blinked, she pushed herself up onto her arms and tried to scurry back a few paces. A man around her height stood on a tree branch, his muscular arms folded, his grin of satisfaction lit his whole face up, his features were cold and hard and his eyes were black with pure evil and his red boyish cut hair blew in the wind. Serena instantly seen the Black crescent shape on his forehead and gasped.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She gasped, remembering she had broken her broach. She was now defenceless and the sneer and the snarl twitching on his lips told that he know it and were going to use it to his advantage.

"That is pointless now, child! My name is Rubeus, I already know yours Serena! And considering you smashed your broach! No Silver Crystal to protect you. I can easily destroy you now!" He snarled with satisfaction cloaking his voice.

He held out his hand and summoned a dark bally of energy, its fascinating colours encased Serena and she became transfixed by the electric blues and deathly haunting purples. Rubeus watched Serena's eyes go black. "Now say good bye Serena!"

"Venus love chain encircle!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Rubeus turned and their attacks were absorbed by the ball of dark energy, he held out his hand and blasted Mercury, Venus and Tuxedo Mask into the tree, he laughed wickedly and turned back to Serena who was still in a trance, "Say your prays Bitch!" he screamed and threw the ball f energy directly at Serena.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"HUH?" They all gasped in unison. Even Serena looked to where they were looking as she snapped out of her trance as Rubeus fell off his branch. They anxiously looked about for the voice that had called out the attack. But in the darkness they couldn't see.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

A bright ball of golden light in the shape of the plant Uranus hit Rubeus and knocked him with force into a bush of thorns.

Rubeus emerged from the bush of thorns, his determination flared in his eyes, he was not going to be beaten by these little girls and before they could react he threw a ball of dark energy and it blasted Serena, electrocuting her as she wailed in pain and dropped and flopped like a fish.

"NO!" they all cried out in anguish.

Rubeus laughed an ugly laugh as Serena's body started to glow.

"Mars, fire Selestio surround!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Rubeus cried out in pain and fell to the ground, Serena's body continued to glow a low golden light and the silver crystal appeared from her body and blinded everyone. They heard the sting of metal and the slither of what sounded like a sword. But when the light died they couldn't see anything but the crystal turning from white to dark blue from white to dark blue repeatedly. They all watched in amazement as the crystal started expanding into a pointed cross, then they heard the clashing of metal again and diagonals of the crystal started to point out into four and then more stuck out and shined like daggers.(It's supposed to look like Sailor Saturn's broach) It glowed a sapphire blue. They all stood amazed.

"Hey! Who are you?" Shouted Venus as she caught two figures dressed as sailor scouts standing in the trees.

"You don't want to know Sailor Venus!" One of them said in a deep, very deep voice.

They jumped down from the trees and came forward, showing themselves. Two girls stood with their backs together, one with a turquoise green hair, long and wavy. She carried her self well in her sailor scout uniform. And the other was tall, lanky with short blonde hair that didn't come down past the ears. She too looked handsome in her Sailor Scout uniform.

"Why are you dressed as Sailor Scouts?" Cried Rai, getting ready to make her attack if needed.

"Calm your hot head Mars, I am Sailor Uranus!"

"And I am Sailor Neptune!"

Sailor Neptune started, and Sailor Uranus shot her a warning glance which she ignored. "Our purpose is to find the one who carries the Sapphire Light. We are from the distant planets summoned by our leader, Neo-Queen Serenity to destroy those who endanger the past and present and the future-" Uranus cut her off by grabbing her arm roughly and dragged her back a pace.

"Neptune! We mustn't give ourselves totally away!"

"But thy are nice girls Uranus. And she carries the silver crystal that The Queen carries."

They moved forward again, "We have a mission that we must not be distracted from. This girl carries the crystal and there for is the keeper of the Sapphire Light. Until next time Sailor scouts." Uranus stated boldly, "Our mission does not concern you" they started to walk into the darkness.

"Wait!" shouted Venus.

"Hey, come back!" Shouted Jupiter.

"Guys!" Tuxedo Mask gulped. He pointed to Serena as her body started to be covered in freely flowing pink ribbons. "What-What-"

They watched as two ,large, pure, snow white wings sprouted out from her back, silver crescent moons started to encase Serena's body, the crystal locked itself between Serena's breasts, and ribbons shot out from it and wrapped themselves around Serena's body producing a white leotard with sapphire blue small wings attacked to the crystal instead of a bow and ribbons flowed from it, to match the back along with the flower petal sleeves.(its supposed to look like neo queen serenity's back piece only in a miniature version ) The crescent moons started sailing fast down to Serena's lower body, they heard a rumble of thunder and like lightning Serena instantly had a fluttering and flowing sapphire blue skirt along with blue boots. Her hair, in ordongos, grew longer and a set of fresh pearls laced her hair, and the moon family symbol on her fore-head changed into a tiara.

Luna and Artimus had seen the bright lights and ran over to the scouts, who were memorized and hypnotized by this spectacle.

"The Sapphire Light!" Luna gasped.

"What's-The Sapphire Light?" asked Ami, intrigued and curious.

"The Empire of the Sapphire Light, is a kingdom that was split into two by the Negaforce when they attacked, Queen Serenity split the Kingdom into two parts to save what was left of it, half on the moon and the other half on the Earth. When the carrier of the Sapphire Light awakens she will connect the two halves together to make one Empire that joins forces with the Moon and Earth Kingdoms. But it is rare a Royal of the Moon is the carrier. It was in the Silver Crystal the whole time!" Luna said in a rush of excitement.

"So, we have another kingdom to help protect?" asked Mars

Luna nodded.

Darien walked over and lifted Serena, "So, is she not Sailor Moon anymore?"

"No, she is still Sailor Moon but the Silver crystal gives her the choice to choose between Sailor Moon and Sailor Empire Moon." Artimus answered.

"That-is soooooooooooooooooooo cool!" Mina laughed as she swished her long blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Come on, lets her home. She needs to rest." Darien warned, soberly.

They nodded and started walking.

"Not- so...fast!" Came a rough grunt, they turned their heads and seen Rubeus pushing himself off the ground.

Serena's eyes slowly opened, she begged Darien to put her down Darien reluctantly put her down.

Serena stood on her own two feet, Darien and the scouts in front of her for protection eager to fight.

"You Nega-trash are going down pal! I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! I have learned not to run from my problems but to face them head on! And you, are toast!" she said, determined and excited.

"!" Rubeus screamed.

He blasted the scouts, who cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Serena screamed,

She closed her eyes and held out her hands, and silver, long and slender staff appeared between them, with a moon and a star symbol on the top. It shimmered in the light. He threw all of his strength at her, her eyes opened and she held the staff horizontally in front of it and blocked his attack sending it back at him. Her eyes flashed open.

"The Sapphire Moon Sceptre!" Luna whispered.

"Moon, Empire Spiral Attack!" she cried and spun around and taking the staff with her, she preformed all sorts of tricks before finally releasing the staff's power. A beam of energy shot out too fast, Rubeus had no chance, he screamed and vowed the NegaMoon's vengeance on Sailor Moon and crumbled to dust which blew away in the wind.

Sailor Moon retransformed into her torn clothes and fell to her knees, Darien dived and caught her before she hit the ground, she groaned slightly. Darien pulled on her wrist by accident and she cried out in pain.

"Oh, god! Sorry Serena!" He gasped, exasperated, "It looks broken. We need to get you to a hospital."

(At the hospital, Darien was off duty but tended to Serena's broken wrist.)

"Move your fingers." Darien instructed, looking at it, trying to move them himself.

"Ow!" Serena wailed.

Darien rolled his eyes; the girls discussed the events that had taken place before them. Serena didn't want to talk about how her broach was found crushed. It was a dark place she didn't want to re-visit.

Darien started to plaster cast Serena's wrist when Mars asked about the two mysterious 'Sailor Scouts'. Luna and Artimus's ears perked up, "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?"

The girls nodded.

"Yeah, they appeared out of no where!" Rai grumbled.

"Who exactly are they Luna?" asked Lita, carefully.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are the outer planets Guardians, along with Pluto and Saturn. They protect the Empire of the Sapphire Light and have probably been sent to Earth to look for the Carrier. The carrier is recognised as their leader. Whether they will accept Serena as their Leader is another matter. They are quite bold, I remember Queen Serenity dealing with them."

"But they said that they were on various missions did they not?" Ami asked.

"They're other mission is to find the Sailor of Destruction. Sailor Saturn. And destroy her before the Deep sleep of Earth happens."

"The Deep Sleep?" asked Serena, confused.

"The one where Neo-Queen Serenity re-awakened Earth after?" Asked Darien.

Artimus nodded, "The Day the Messiah of Destruction is awakened is the day the Earth ends for a millennium"

"It's near, you guys. I can sense it!" Rai exclaimed, clutching her fists.

"We must help them" Lita said.

Artimus shook his head, "No, they work alone. Always have done and always will."

"But they are Sailor Scouts too." Serena retorted gently.

Luna pointed out. "They work alone, end of. They are from the outer planets and don't take well to help. Be warned Girls, they are powerful, more powerful then you put together. They can be destructive to any who stands in their way of their missions."


	12. Brother

**Hey, Hey! Sorry the updates are going to be late, My laptop charger completely died and now my laptop won't charge so therefore it is dead too so having to you a library computer in town. Not good like! So, I've graced this update, now I am officially broke with getting buses into town!**

**BeeDiddy: Neither did I, I only named the story that because at the time it sounded a good title and it just felt right. Didn't know id later on come up with the story line [ lol ] But glad you are excited as I am about this! :D**

Serena sat on the end of the sofa, trying to figure out what to do about Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, where they really friend? Or foe? She didn't understand at all, lost in confusion about her own identity as Sailor Empire Moon or just as Sailor Moon, They said that they followed the leader who carried the Sapphire Light, but they could reject the leader.

She switched on the TV to take her mind off the stress that was enveloping her. The News Channel flashed upon their screens, she brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them while she watched 'BREAKING NEWS' flash... She suddenly became glued to the bottom of the TV as she slowly read out loud, 'A suspicious object has been found at the Planetarium. There has been a brake in and a rare Crystal from the universe stolen. The Crystal of a star named 'The Fighter' is worth over £500,000,000!' She whispered to herself.

She slipped her watch screen up, "Ami, come in Ami, are you there?"

Ami's face popped onto the screen and her smile warmed Serena's heart, "Did you see the News just now?"

Ami nodded, "Yes, I think its scout business; Rai and Lita are already on their way over."

"Let's go Ami!" Serena said enthusiastically.

She grabbed her coat and crawled out of window, remembering she was afraid of heights. She tried not to wail as she quietly slipped down her drain pipe, trying to not fall she put her foot onto a loose brick that was coming out of the house. And swiftly jumped down and ran. Turning into Sailor Empire moon she had learned that she can't run away from her problems no matter how bad they get. They came to the Planetarium, met by Rai, and Lita. Mina had said she was on her way with Luna, Artimus and Darien.

They heard a crashing sound and transformed, running carefully up to the windows, trying not to step on the jagged, broken glass, they gasped. The place was torn to pieces, glass smashed and rugged curtains fluttered in a fierce wind. They stepped inside, everything to do with the planets; pieces of rock and stuff scientists had found were gone. Stolen. Sailor Mars found it suspicious that something was stolen from each planet, Each Planet the scouts represented that is. Sailor Mars voiced this, and they looked around and seen a label on a shelf that for some reason, stood out to Serena, "Star of the Fighter." She whispered. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her chest and she fell to her knees. Her wings fluttered in frustration and she clutched her head momentarily. Before the scouts got to her, she was back on her feet again, thinking that was weird!

"I'm fine." Serena waved them away with a flick of the wrist. Seems like her Queen like qualities were starting to kick in.

"Guys, why have they taken everything from our planets? What are they up to, do you think?" Asked Sailor Mars, anxiously.

Ami switched her Scanner on, taking caution and no risky chances. Readings scanned on her Google like screen, numbers and letters and strange symbols the girls had never seen before flashed and swerved this way and that way through all the other piles of data.

"I'm getting bad vibes guys." Sailor Mars warned.

"Ami, cab you hurry up? This really is not safe."

A loud thud and a bang had them taking cover as rubble and dust caved in on them. They all pushed Serena out of the way, protecting her before themselves.

"Venus love chain encircle!" Venus screamed.

Something hissed and shied away from the blinding hot light of Venus. A chain of dark energy shot back at Venus and Venus dogged the attack.

"Show yourself you coward!" Screamed Mars.

"Eh-Ah, Mars" Said Serena anxiously and tapped her on the shoulder, her face a picture of fear "Let's not encourage eh!"

Mars rolled her violet eyes and scowled at Serena, "Shut up Serena and get out of here! I've got this little bugger!"

The girls left Mars, and started to try and get Serena out of the building before it actually gave itself all in to the Monster's power.

"Mars' fire Balls, Charge!" She screeched and the whole place went up in flames.

"RAI!" Sailor Empire Moon her voice cracking.

Rai came running out coughing through the smoke, they could see something ugly and with very little clothes on running, following her.

"Jupiter Thunder Bird, strike!" Jupiter cried.

"Moon Tiara, Magic!"

The Monster found It's trapped in a wrap Jupiter's Thunder Bird had made and Sailor Moon's Tiara Hit it right on the Nega Moon family's sign on the Monster's forehead. But as it hit its home, it dropped to the ground, Sailor Empire Moon gasped, along with the girls.

The Monster cackled, "You will never get those planet samples back!"

"Why do you even need them?" asked Sailor Mars her temper fraying.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus, World Shaking!"

The scouts jumped down from the trees, where they always seemed to be and signalled to Sailor Moon, "Your turn Moon Face!" Uranus said, stubbornly, "And do it quickly!"

Sailor Empire Moon lifted her staff, and started to wave it around, "Moon Empire, Spiral ATTACK!" crescent moons spiralled out of it and surrounded the Monster. Making it shriek and shatter into dust that blew away.

The outer scouts went to leave, but Venus cried, "Venus love chain encircle!", Uranus could predict the attack coming and held out her hand, simply blocking the attack. Venus gasped.

Uranus was going to have fun with this, "Your childish attacks don't work Venus. Scouts we are more powerful than you. The only one that can challenge our powers is the one who carries the Sapphire Light." She looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked around her, then blushed forgetting she was the one who carried the light.

Serena gulped as Uranus stuck her finger out towards the blonde, making a come hither motion. Tuxedo Mask thought it was more of a 'bring it on'

Sailor Mars slid in between them all, quickly and carefully guarding their princess, "Hang on guys." She put her hands out flatly, making a gesture of peace, "Shouldn't we find out what the Nega family want with samples form our planet? Obviously they want to destroy the Moon and the Past through us."

"Yeah, let's not fight right now huh?" Serena said gently and nervously, she scratched the back of her head and hid behind Darien. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but after we have destroyed the Negamoon, Me and you Moon face!" Uranus challenged, determined.

"Am-Uranus!" Neptune gasped, "You can not challenge our leader!" Uranus looked at Neptune's worried features. A shadow crossed Uranus's face, and something moved behind her eyes which Neptune could not recognise.

They leapt up into the trees before the either scouts could argue with them.

"Guys we have some major figuring out to do." Ami pointed out as she heard the Police Sirens.

Darien rose from the pit he called his bed and wandered over to the coffee maker, he squinted as sunlight streamed through the blinds hanging from the windows. He ran his hand through his dangerously silky black hair, sighing he knew he had to go to work in a few hours. But he looked forward to it again because Serena had volunteered to help out at the Hospital he worked in, ran and owned. Although, he cringed when she kept being the klutz she was, and in a hospital too! One day she was going to end up being the patient.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Darien!" Serena sang down the hall way, her excited tone made Darien happy, but made him want to cringe.

Everyone was looking and rolling their eyes. She waved and he turned around and smiled.

He scratched his head anxiously, trying to think of how to keep himself from becoming distracted, "Uhhh, Hey Serena. Look, I'm pretty busy, do you think you could go like; I don't know tidy my office while I try to find the time to give you something to do?"

Serena happily nodded and skipped her way passed Darien and down to his Office. Darien sighed in relief and the hospital staff laughed.

Later on that day, Darien walked into his office to find Serena dazed on the floor with papers all around her, swirls swirling around in her eyes. He burst into laughter. She shot up and sprang at him, slapping him in the ribs, and pouting. Darien laughed in apology and kissed Serena on the forehead lightly. There was something hot about him wearing his shirt and tie and his doctor's coat. She nearly fell while fan girling him! Darien's pager went off as he was about to sit down and he grabbed Serena's hand and flew out the door.

"So, he has no family except his adopted brother?" Asked Darien to the nurse outside of a patient's room.

The nurse nodded, she simply said "None. Doesn't even know who his younger adopted brother is. His injuries are bad but he is in a stable condition from his car accident. He was lucky he survived."

"What is his name?" Asked Darien as he started to walk in with the nurse and Serena, "Evening Mr Seiya Shields-"

Darien stopped dead in his tracks.

Serena gulped at the immensely cute looking guy on the hospital bed.

"Hello, Little brother! I finally found you!" Seiya replied, joyfully.

"Darien-Darien, I-didn't know you had a brother-I thought that-"Serena whispered but then hesitated as she saw Darien's face pale.

"Doctor, are you alright?" asked the nurse, concerned.

Darien nodded and loosened his tie. "Seiya, I thought you were-"

"Dead? Far from it! I survived our parent's car crash but ran away from the orphanage." Seiya replied with a swish of his long dark black hair.

Serena thought they looked exactly alike. The same midnight eyes and the raven black hair that felt like silk between her fingers, the long lashes she missed every day and the strong bones of Darien's and Seiya's face-What was she thinking!

Darien coughed uneasily, "Excuse me for a second."

He walked out, taking Serena with him.

"Serena, stay away from Seiya." He whispered cautiously. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Why Darien and-"Serena tried to ask.

"He was my adopted brother, before my parents had me; my mother thought she was barren basically." He gulped." When we crashed off the cliff-I thought he had died-But obviously not."

Serena spread out her hands before her and shrugged innocently, "But I still don't see why-"

"Look Serena, He is dangerous, ok. I-I can't explain. Just stay away from him!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok, I'm not on team Seiya, im on Team Darien. But I needed to bring in a character to stir things up between Darien and Serena for the chapters that will be set in the future when they have re-awakened the Earth etc and the SEQUAL!. Not familiar with much of the whole Serena and Seiya story line but I'm giving it a shot out of my own idea. I read over it and spell checked so sorry if there was any typo's , Hehe until next time! **

**SS **

**xoxo**


	13. Jack Daniels

**Ok, so funny story lol I get my first Saturday and night off since January, go into town to the library to upload fan fiction all to find out I don't have my memory stick so yeah, had to delete a document on my document up loader, rewrite it over with this update and save and upload it under a different name! Thank you u just saved me 20.00 which I don't have to buy a new memory stick! 3 !**

**So yeah something must be wrong with me I'm updating this fan fiction like crazy! Kind of miss writing my other Sailor Moon fan fiction, 'Be good to yourself' but I just have run out of ideas for it at the minute ARGH writer's block! So now I am going to chow on my marshmallows as Serena would and hope u enjoy this fan fiction, spent all day typing it out so hope u find it as exciting as I have! Btw Im still team Darien! How could I not be!D:**

**and officially 13 days till my holiday, now don't panic Im away for 3 weeks but I am taking my laptop with me so I will continue to update when I have the time, and in Florida I think I will get ALOT of inspiration! Hmmm Can we hit 40 reviews by chapter 20 like my king Arthur fan fiction!D:**

**Question, what u would like to see happen to Serena and Darien, Im just curious! ;)**

**SS**

**xoxo**

**p.s Thank you for the author, story favourite alerts! Much appreciated! You guys make my day!: D**

* * *

Serena watched Darien's eyes flare up as he held her shoulders, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. She felt him tense up. Why was he so determined to keep her away from Seiya?" She watched him; roughly he released her and stormed off down the hall. Serena gulped. She had felt a strange desire awaken in her, which she couldn't put her finger on It. Maybe Darien was right. Maybe she should stay away from Seiya. She shuddered, wondering why the man was as dangerous as Darien made him out to be. She turned to look over her shoulder at the door leading to Seiya's room; she set her hand on the door knob. What Darien didn't know couldn't hurt him right? And plus, if they were brothers he wanted to bring them closer together. _Darien__ is just over re-acting because he can't cope with the fact he has a family member that is alive, after he was on his own for most of his life. Yes they may not be blood related, but still, brothers should be close and share something! I'm sure Darien will understand when he calms down and gets over the shock._ She thought carefully. Her face screwing this way and that way.

She opened the door and Seiya smiled, "Heya! So you are Darien's girlfriend then, huh?"

Serena nodded.

"Cat got your tongue, Ordongo?" He laughed, heartedly.

She shook her head, shocked. Darien was the only one that referred to her hair style.

"You are a quiet one!" He laughed again, something about his laugh made her breathing come quicker.

"I-I didn't know Darien had a-_Brother_. I just wanted to get to know you; I mean any family of Darien's is mine!" She exclaimed excitedly, suddenly her interest in him grew and she sat by his bed, leaning up at him dreamily. Her crystal blue eyes had a shadow that Seiya smiled at. Maybe he could get along with this girl. She smiled; suddenly she wanted to know everything about him.

2 hours later...

"So that's it, like Darien I can't really remeber much!" He laughed mockingly.

Serena laughed and sighed, "You two really must have had it tougher than I thought or Darien let on."

Seiya watched Serena rest her cheek in her small hand, her eyes shined and his lips twitched to the ends of his face." Darien has always been the brother to bottle it up and push on. I admire him for that, mind you Serena! Where as I- "he paused, looking into space, Serena wanted to follow him."- I push on but I can not forget everything. Nothing like a good cry sometimes eh?"

Serena nodded enthusiastically and took his hand into her own and lapsed it there, "You are strong Seiya, like Darien. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!"

He paused, her eyes shine with admiration and adorned with small sparkles that glistened in the light, He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Ordongo, I can't help but feel that me and you are going to become very, very good friends!" He exclaimed, his face centimetre's away from hers.

She nodded again, "I hope so!" She smiled as she got up, "But right now I must go, Darien is going to go, mental if he found me bunking off from my volunteering!"

She waved.

He blew her a kiss.

She blushed a thousand shades of red, and lowered her eyes.

She opened the door, "Bye, My Ordongo!"

She put a hand over her mouth to cover a giggle. He was so sweet; she didn't know what Darien was so paranoid or angry about. _I feel, so warm inside...Something new..._she thought quietly to herself with a huge grin plastering her face. She skipped down the hallways, humming a light tune. She floated passed Darien's office, but paused as she heard paper's being flung everywhere. She pressed herself up against the door to find out what was going on. It was locked she could see, from the inside. Darien must be really pissed off. She heard grunts and groans and gulps, she peered thru a gap in the blinds, Darien stood leaning against his desk, surrounded by papers and holding a small class of jack Daniels in his hand. She saw him run a hand over his face and pinch the skin between his eyes. She heard him groan and he turned his back to her._ He looks really troubled._

She knocked on the door lightly.

No answer.

Another knock.

"What!" grunt came rough and large.

Serena hated it when Darien was angry, her voice always quavered, "Darien-Darien-I-_are you alright? You have been gone an awfully long time!" She said carefully, not wanting to anger him more and him turn on her.

"I took the rest of the day off, Serena you can to. Go home." He said without feeling.

_He didn't even open the door! Oh, Darien!_ She cried in her head.

She shook her head and walked down the hall, but stopped at Seiya's room. She clutched her forehead, _I have such a headache!_ She paused,_ 'I'm a fighter...a star in my own universe where everything evolves around!" _Serena kept on playing the same phrase over and over again in her head that Seiya had said. He was joking when he said it, but something sparked in her. Something that was going to ignite into a massive flame if she wasn't careful!

Darien tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep. Who could blame him? After all he had just had the biggest shock of his life! He felt like he could hear Serena's small and angelic voice, softly singing in the wind that floated in like rose petals through his open bedroom window. It lulled him to sleep.

**Darien's dream**

King Endymion walked into his room, he expected Neo-Serenity to be in bed, waiting for him. But instead, she was no where to be seen, the bed hadn't been slept in, hadn't been sat on. He scanned the room quickly and realised that the balcony door was open. The silk white curtains whipped in the air along with the golden sheen curtains. It was cold outside and a storm was brewing, Serenity hated storms. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and crossed over to the balcony carefully where he saw his Serenity standing at the Balcony, her back turned to him, her elbow of her right arm rested on her left hand which was under her bust, and dangling from the finger was a pair of-Endymion gulped.

"Endymion, care to explain why these fell out of your shirt pocket? My favourite shirt. Because these certainly are NOT mine!" She started off coolly then screamed at him as she turned around and threw the silky see through underwear at him, hitting him in the face with it.

He saw her body tense up with anger and her blue eyes turn black a blazing fire moved behind them.

"I can explain, I-"Endymion tried to plead.

Serenity waved him silent. A command she rarely used-In fact never used!

"Don't even bother Endymion! I want you gone tonight!" She hissed, venomously." I want you gone from this palace! Gone form my sight! Ad gone from my and your daughter's life!" She spat at him as her hands came to rest on her flat stomach.

Endymion's eyes widened, "You-You're pregnant-Again?" He gasped loudly.

She nodded, "Not that is ay of your concern now. You cheated Endymion!" She fell to the floor, racked with sobs and whimpers.

"I didn't! Serenity, if you will just hear me out!" He cried and went to take her in his arms.

He couldn't believe what she did next, from out of her hand she revealed the Silver Crystal and used it as a force field; the force field sent him flying back into the crystal wall of the castle.

Serenity looked up from her sobs and saw Endymion slowly pushing himself up but shaking at the same time. He flashed a look of desperation; she chose to turn her head away, swallowing a sob. She pushed herself up and feeling herself shake with rage she grabbed the crystal glass vase that sat on the bed stand and threw it with all her might at Endymion, screaming at him to get out. He dodged the glass shattering and the piercing stems of his own roses he had grown and cut for her pinned them to the wall. He didn't know this Serenity anymore, and slammed the door.

Serenity crossed over to her walk in closet, stripped off her white gown and put on a pair of Endymion's black boxers and a white shirt from his Tuxedo Mask days. She made a quick dash to his mini bar and grabbed the bottle of vodka and looked on the back, her eyes skimmed down the labels, past the 'drink responsibly' and the 'warning, do not drink when pregnant.' She felt helpless and apologised to the baby inside of her, and took a swig of the vodka. She spat it back out again, she needed something stronger. She spotted Endymion's bottle of jack Daniels hidden away at the back, she hated the stuff but he loved it. She chugged it down, leaving not a single drop left. She grabbed another bottle of it, drank and drank and drank till she was numb to the emotional pain that sliced her heart into two.

She sobbed until she had died into rhythmic whimpers, she didn't ear the door silently being pushed open or footsteps approach her as she whimpered on the cold floor. Gently hands picked her up and she turned her face to look at his, kind and caring one.

"Seiya..." She whispered, relief tingling her voice. She drunkenly raised a hand to touch his cheek, but he shook his head and carefully laid her on the bed as if she was a fragile object.

He crept into Endymion's side of the bed with her and took her in his arms, gently resting his head on his arm, propping himself up as he slowly brushed the stray strands of her bangs out from her pale face. He lightly kissed any tears that had fallen and slowly travelled to her lips. She welcomed his kiss, his embrace, his warmth, his freedom, his caress, his wondering hands. But most of all, She welcomed Him.

"Seiya, take this pain away from me, " She gasped as she felt his lips trical down to her neck and bite gently but sharply.

"As you wish, my Queen" He growled into her neck.

With that she succumbed to his engulfing holocaust of a flame, surrendering herself to the touch, the passion, the flame, the violence. She felt nothing but wild heat and a rough feeling that she had never felt before. The storm broke outside, leaving her to his own thunder, marking it with her own lightening. Rain lashed from the heavens, their own conflagration inseparable as the thunderstorm. She had spun a web, and now had to lie in it. Had to suffer for it. Had to learn from it. She felt him take her scent in, like a wolf, hungry for its kill. Pouncing, they thrashed about violently, looking for euphoria, an escape from this world. A heaven would never be reachable. They plummeted further into the hallows that were empty. Where loneliness beckoned. Where death awaited gasped as she could feel her future go up in flames. She screamed. She cried. She swore. She fought. Yet, her screams of pain broke with Seiya's grunts of pleasure. Windows shattered, Lives died into ash. Dust blew in the wind that floated, along with the black and withered rose petals that had sobbed on the ground ran out the window and were carried, like a hurse, to their own funeral.

They lay tangled in their black hole, breathing heavily. Serena's eyes were losing colour rapidly. Seiya's grin widened as he let his rough hands grope her and touch her, she felt chained to her own Lament. She felt a sharp pain go through her, making her cry out, She felt Seiya's hand's roughly grip her and turn her over onto her stomach. Another sharp pain. She felt her own downfall hit her like a tone of stone. Felt Endymion's pain rise in her throat. Another Sharp pain. She felt him pause, then convulse and then crush her small and thin body with his own tall and thickly built body. _Bye Bye Beautiful..._

**END OF DREAM**

Darien shot up, sweat pouring from his face like rain, He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he looked over his shoulder to see Serena peacefully sleeping, tucked up in her pink bunny pyjamas and with her bunny socks still on. He shook his head. Getting up, he quietly walked to the bathroom, dodging any creaky floor boards. He quickly threw his shorts off and jumped into the shower, letting the cold water hit him like daggers. He got out and wrapped a towel round his waist and looked in the mirror._ What on earth had he just dreamed! Serenity's rape his adultery? He would never cheat on Serena, and Seiya! Serena must be kept away from him!_ He clenched his fist into a ball, his finger nails drawing blood, "_Even if it kills me..." he whispered._


	14. Venus

Hey, only a very small chapter. Very busy and very tired ...who knew vacation could be SO stressful:-/ although, negatives aside I am enjoying Florida ^^ I 3 Mall of Millennia lmao ok ive read over it and spell checked so sorry if there are any mistakes :/ im wrecked lol oh and i also got my belly button re-pierced like a week ago..yeah i know im stupid lol but hey im crazy :D

Enjoy

SS

xoxo

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her golden throne, her cheek resting gently in her delicate hand , her facial features were cast into a shadow as she twisted her lips and bit at the inside of her mouth. Something had changed in the past, she could feel it, growing, and close to tears she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't felt like this in nearly 10 years, not since Rini was born. She knew the Small Lady would be a target. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Something dark was happening, she shook the feeling off and rose, and she paced the floor back and forth. Something she was famous for.

The Doors were pushed open, and the King's heavy footsteps, full of seriousness could be heard walking up to the Queen in her fitful pacing. She couldn't hear him. He hid a secret smile, he always found it amusing when Serenity was worried; her pacing was her own, she would lunge deep into her thoughts and fantasies –just like when she was 16.

He strode up, a feather light tinge to his step. H stood behind her throne; she was so far into her land to not notice him. He slowly snaked his arms around her and she jumped and yelped slightly and her head shot round to give a tongue lashing but her features softened as she saw Endymion. She knew as she gently rested her head against his that she could run to him-but what was she running from-she could not figure.

"Endymion, my love-something is wrong. I can feel it!" Serenity whispered, calmly, but pain edged her voice.

Endymion pulled away and his eyebrow arched, "What is it?"

Serenity stood, shook her head and raised her hand and waved it, an image of the past was displayed. "I don't know. Everything seems as it should be-"She hesitated then shook her head, her honey blonde strands of hair swishing in the wind she made-"Endymion, go to the past. Warn Darien. I have the feeling he is in trouble. More so than Me." It wasn't a favour. It was a command.

He waved his own hand and the image of the past disappeared, Serenity turned her dress making waves of thunder, "Serenity, stop your pouting. I will warn Darien but really, is me going to the past really necessary? We already sent –"

"Endymion!" Serenity cried.

Endymion moved back a pace as Serenity leaned right into his face; he put his hands out in surrender, "Ok, Ok! I'm going!" He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as Serenity glared. He turned to go but look over his shoulder as he felt Serenity's soul flail and heard her moan, "Serenity", he dived and caught her as she fell to the ground, He frantically touched the side of her neck... She was still breathing! He sighed in relief as she started to groan, slowly her eyes opened and her voice came out in a whisper, "Endymion!" She gasped, "Go! Now! Don't-worry-about-me! The Past-is-changing!"

Endymion nodded and kissed her forehead and ran to their room, the guards barging in behind him as he laid the fallen Queen down to her silent rest, He leaned down and left a lingering kiss on her lips as her eyes fluttered, "I will be back, my love."

As he turned Serenity grabbed his arm, a grip tight and firm. God love her! She used all the strength she had left. "Endymion, beware. Guard Serena with your life! "Her blue eyes flashed with life suddenly but like lightning they faded.

He left through eyes of floods and into the past. Endymion looked around his surroundings. He smiled to himself, his old apartment was the same-the TV had to be parallel to the 6 book shelves, the TV had to be in the middle of the floor to view the sofa and Serena's pink bunny beanie chair sat fluffed up beside Darien's large arm chair he used to read his studies over in. He remembered the times Serena had laid her gentle head softly on his lap while he typed away at his laptop. He walked over to the kitchen table, its golden glint of the varnished wood glinted in the sunlight and welcomed Endymion home, a silver vase of fresh red roses drank the water greatly, and petals floated onto the pushed over picture frame of Darien kissing Serena. But as Endymion lifted it the glass cracked as if an arrow had been shot into it; and Serena fell to the ground and Darien was frozen in his position. Endymion's eyes widened behind his eye mask. He turned but paused, why was the frame over-turned anyway?

He made his way over to the bedroom in short , sharp, strides of authority. He slowly pushed the door open and seen no one was home; the bed was unmade-trust himself for being scruffy-he could never shake the habit to this day! This place was a mess though, he could not deny it. He heard the front door open and he wondered out into the living room, "Hello Darien."

Darien sharply turned to strike with a rose but Endymion caught Darien's arm, closing his fingers around his arm, bruising the skin beneath. Darien gave his future self a cold glare and shrugged his arm free from his grip. "What are you doing here?" asked Darien with annoyance in his voice.

Endymion shrugged and walked to the window, "Serenity is ill-she is in some-kind of danger. She senses the past is in trouble. She sent me to warn you. And for me to guard Serena with my life. Obviously your guardianship isn't enough." He sneered, for some reason he found it amusing to annoy is past self. A type of punishment, he guessed, for all the mistakes he had made as Darien.

Darien frowned, "How dare you criticise my guardianship and care over the girl_ I_ love! Don't forget I am you!" he retorted quickly, and with a sour tarnish to his metal voice. "Go back to the future!"

Endymion shook his head and laughed, "You idiot! Neo Queen Serenity your wife in the future is lying on her death bed! Something has changed Darien! Putting all of our slagging matches aside, has anything changed between you and Serena?"

Darien looked long and hard at Endymion and after sometime he sighed and softly answered, "Yes."

"What has changed?"

"One name..."

Endymion paused, his stomach tied into knots.

"Not-"

Darien hung his head in shame.

"Seiya!" Endymion roared.

"I tried to shake him off, I even paid him off! I knew, I just knew he wouldn't take no for an answer! He came in with the-"

"With the' I want to make peace Brother, oh and hello Ordongo..'." Endymion said sadly.

Before Darien could lift his head Endymion advanced forward and roughly dived for Darien, grabbing him by the neck and crashing into the table and chairs, thrashing about they both threw punch after punch after punch. Blood spilled and each hit came like a blow of retribution for each other's sins of neglect.

"WAIT!" Darien screamed and held him by the shoulders, "I_**'m**__ fighting __**myself**__!"_

They rolled off each other and wiped the blood running from their mouths, Darien leaned his head against the kitchen counter, panting. "Yano, for my future self, u can pack a pretty hard punch!"

"Kudos to you too man." Endymion said, a grin fashioning on his lips.

"So, tell me more about Seiya." Darien said, restrained.

Endymion nodded his head and leaned on a broken leg of the chair, "Well- nothing between him and Serena went on, so you don't have that to worry about. But he visits every so often in the future and he and Serenity go for walks in private, I trust Serenity but not him and never have done, Darien. Each time he had tried to make a move on my wife; each time she has declined and told me because we can still confide in each other. But that glint in his eyes...A glint only for Serenity. He nearly ruined my marriage." Endymion flicked a piece of wood," He started to stir things up between me and Serenity, he filled her head with lies, tried to brainwash her, but When I tried to confront Serenity she would hear no bad word spoken against her friend! He planted a pair of woman's underwear in my pocket of the shirt Serenity wears-"

"Wait I had a dream! About that! Serenity screamed at you and threw you out but then Seiya-he-he-raped her..."

"Darien, Seiya didn't rape her-I got the guards in and locked her within our room before he could even get in. But-the dream you had-must have been a sign of warning-It must have been what Serenity was on about! About what could happen in the future if this period of time keeps churning in change?"

_Guard Serenity with your life..._

"Seiya must be kept out of Serena's heart."

"But we can't rule her heart. We aren't gods of love!" Darien reasoned.

"We aren't-But Venus is."


	15. Two can keep a secret

Yay back home...so exciting...NOT! I MISS FLORIDA! 24 months until the next vacation argh! T.T

So gracing with another update because I did leave you all hanging ;)

And Seiya in this is going to be all man, I don't really get that whole half guy half girl thing :-/ sorry Seiya shippers!:-(

Okay so this chapter is very long and a bit confusing because it jumps back and forth back and forth, but i liked the ending, enjoy!

Btw sorry if my punctuation and grammar i terrible in this, i did spell check it and skim over it but i needed to get ready for work and sorry if this seems rushed and doesn't make sense i promise it will make sense eventually!

SS

Xoxo

Mina and Lita lifted out freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies, the smell walked around the whole apartment, Mina sniffed and went to steal one of the cookies until Lita slapped her hand away and laughed at Mina's whimpers, watered eyes and trembling lip.

"Sorry Mina, but these are for Serena to take over to Darien tonight while they work a night shift at the hospital. Yano, I think it is great that Serena is volunteering to help Darien find his way. I mean not every normal hunk of a man, who does look like my ex boyfriend, inherits a hospital and a billion dollar fortune!" Lita laughed, her eyes shining.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Lita, according to you every cute guy that walks your way looks like your ex boyfriend!"

Lita sighed, skipping on her cloud 9 Lita-La-La-Land, "Yeah true. Tommy was cute though! But either way Serena sure is lucky!"

Mina couldn't help but laugh, she watched Lita walk off into the living room leaving the cookies out. Mina smiled with a grin of greed and gobbled up half of the batch, she was just about to start shoving the second batch un till her cell went off, she flippd up and seen Darien's name flash up upon her screen, she raised an eyebrow.

"Mina? Are those cookies cool yet?" Lita asked as she wondered into the kitchen to see the kitchen door slam in a freak wind, Lita folded her arms, "No wonder she left in a rush, and she ate all the cookies! Damn it!"

Mina walked into the Park, she scanned around for Darien, he was standing under a shaded tree, in his biker gear and big black sunglasses, and he looked like a total pimp! Typical of Darien she thought. She quickly crossed over the swing park.

"Darien, why and what did you want to see me about? You made it sound so important! And-why are you dressed like a pimp?" She asked, her light blue eyes flaunting curiosity.

"Look, I don't have much time but Serena is in danger."

Mina's eyes widened.

Serena threw her bag in Darien's office and pulled on her white assistant coat and shoved a small wrapped package into her pocket and smiled down the hallways to the room 606, knocking she opened the door quickly. She was welcomed by a smiling Seiya, she threw him the package and she gave him a wink, he laughed and opened the package, delighting in real food unlike the hospital food that was plastic- like.

Serena took up a seat beside him and rested her head in her arms at his bedside, she smiled up at him, "How have you been? Is Darien taking care of you?"

It was an innocent set of questions and he nodded and smiled, "Aye." They looked at each other then, and suddenly burst out laughing. Serena's cheeks flushed. This felt familiar. "Thanks for the cookies! Did you make these yourself?"

Serena nearly burst out laughing, never mind being a Queen she couldn't even make cookies! Her cheeks turned crimson, "Yes! I did indeed!" She lied, a wide grin and closed eyes cove red her embarrassment at the subject up.

He popped one into his mouth and munched contently, "These extremely good!" He swallowed, onto more serious things. "How long have you and Darien been together?"

Serena paused, her eyes widened, caught off guard she counted the years in her head, "Around 2 years. We have had our moments though. We broke up briefly about a few months ago."

"And why was that Odongo?" He asked carefully, the support and comfort in his voice.

Serena blushed; she couldn't tell Seiya about her being Sailor Moon, not just yet. She couldn't tell him about the dreams, being a Queen in the future. "Ummm, it-just-we had a fight-and it just went from there- He left and we-broke up." Serena pulled her hand free from Seiya's grasp and shrank a way, looking at the ground.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

Her face rose up at that point and her glistening eyes shined into his own, she nodded. He leaned forward, invading her space heis eyes bore straight into hers like daggers.

Rai sat before the blazing and cracking fire, commanding it she closed her eyes and held up her hands in front of her, "I call upon the power of Mars!", she produced a slip of paper with signs scribbled over it and threw it into the fire, it burst and rippled like water. The image of Neo Queen Serenity floated in the fire, her blue eyes fading in colour and her pale complexion looking like Death. Rai frowned, she walked further into her premonition, gasping and clinging to life the Queen lay writhing about, whimpering in pain and whispering ;the Future is Changing, Endymion! Please! Help!"

Rai's eyes flashed open and she panted, pushing herself up she grabbed her wrist communicator off the table, "Ami, Mina, and Lita!"

"Rai?"

"Huh?"

"I'm here!"

"Get over here, I just seen something really weird you guys." Rai explained.

Rai brought in green tea and set it on the table and kneeled down on a cushion and faced the girls. She told them how she had seen the Queen in pain and how she looked as if she was dying.

"The future is changing? What did she mean by that, I wonder."Lita paused.

"Maybe Diamond is thinking about attacking." Artimis suggested.

Rai shook her head, "No it didn't feel like it. The Queen was crying out for Endymion to stop it. This had an entire new feeling to it. Not the same feeling I get when Diamond is about to attack." She scrunched her face up in annoyance, she couldn't place the feelings.

"Um, I don't know what it could mean. Is that all you seen, Rai?" Amy asked, her light blue eyes confused.

Rai nodded, "Maybe we need to go to the future. Find Endymion. Let him know Serenity is in danger."

"But who will be here to protect the present ad the past encase Diamond attacks?" Mina asked.

"But if the Queen is in danger that means Serena is in danger." Luna added, worryingly.

Mina lost herself in the echo of the early conversation she had with Darien,_ "Serena and Serenity are in danger..."_ whispered in her ears.

"I wonder does Darien know anything about this." Rai asked, "He always knows it before we do!"

Mina stepped in, she needed to buy time, get away and prepare. "Guys, I'm sure Darien would tell us if he knew, or at least one of us. You know what he is like over Serena. And anyway, I have homework to do and it is getting late, I better shoot on. Artimis you can stay here if you want and update me later on what is going to happen." And with that they watched her shoot out.

Mina sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She studied the dust circling in the Moon light streaming in from her window. It was a clear night and she could see her home planet of Venus. Venus, the planet of Passion (I made that up I don't know if u could say that...loll), the Queen she was, the goddess of love she was too. But she could not control people's hearts. She could only bestow the power to love onto someone. She sighed heavily, feeling weary, If Serena's heart was in danger there was nothing she could do to stop it. Darien may just be being paranoid but there was something lurking behind his eyes that didn't want to rear its ugly head.

She shook her head; she couldn't do what Darien wanted. Something in her own heart was telling her no. She suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her eye and flipped her wrist communicator watch open, not speaking she followed what she thought was a shadow standing in the light of the hallway behind her door. Mina shaking reached out a hand and pulled the door, she gasped and her transformation stick fell from her grasp.

"Endymion!"

The same night…

"Where the hell is Mina! We could sure use her right now!" cried Sailor Jupiter dodging a bolt of her own thunder that was sent flying at her by the monster Diamond had sent.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled back, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes looking sad.

"Sailor Moon, no offence!" Jupiter said, sweat dripping from her forehead because of her comment and because of the intense workout the Monster was giving them all.

"Watch out Meatball head!" Mars screeched and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, they tumbled to the ground together, and Mars back scorched from the flames the Monster had attacked with.

"Rai!" cried Serena, worried.

Mars rolled herself off, "Don't worry about me it's that thing we should be worrying about!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried from behind the forestation "Sorry guys, Computer science ran late!"

"Now Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon nodded, "Right!" she spun in her attack, "Moon-Sceptre-Elimination!"

They watched the monster disinigrate into dust, Sailor Moon felt he knees give in and she fell to the ground, semi-conscious.

"Serena! Are you alright?" Asked Lita as she caught the girl.

Serena weakly nodded, "I think so."

A gust of wind blew in, taking gravel and leaves with it, the scouts put a hand across their faces, "What is this?"Sailor Mercury wondered.

"I don't have very good feeling guys!" Sailor Mars shouted, her eyes squinting.

They formed a shield around Serena, and looked around them when they could, keeping on their guard.

A harsh and brash laugh came from the sky, they looked up and seen Diamond' sniggering face.

"Mars Fire-"

"Your attack will be useless Sailor Mars, for I am not showing myself in person." His English accent was really starting to bug Sailor Mars." Sailor Scouts, I'd watch your back for you may just disappear one day!" As his image faded his satisfied laugh increased.

"What is his problem?" Lita scoffed.

"Its-only because-I chose Darien over him" Serena sighed."Wounded Pride."

Mina answered her door to find Serena, as planned. "Hi Serena, Glad you could make it! I baked Cookies with marshmallows in them!" Mina smiled at Serena's delight and nearly fell over in the wind Serena made as she dashed to the cookies.

"Mina! These-Cookies-Are-Amazing!" Serena gasped, crumbs flying from her mouth.

Mina giggled, "Glad you like them!" Mina sat down at the counter and pushed forward a glass of milk for Serena, she gulped it down gladly.

"Serena, I don't know how to put this but Darien talked to me the other day." Mina said, bluntly. The whole time she kept her eyes steadily on Serena and watched her face drop. "Serena, Darien told me Seiya is dangerous and you should stay away from him."

"He is not dangerous!" It burst from Serena, defensively, "He is a gentle person, like Darien! I guess Darien told you about them two being bothers?"

Serena watched Mina nod, and looked down on the counter and pushed the cookies away from her. "He is too paranoid about me leaving him." She pouted.

"Serena, seriously I think Darien is right. Rai told me last week that she had been having bad visions about Neo Queen Serenity being put in danger and because of Seiya. Just think Serena, please. If Neo Queen Serenity is in danger because of Seiya then Rini and Endymion will also be in danger, not to mention the future of Crystal Tokyo too." Mina said in a low voice as if someone were watching them.

Mina watched Serena pull back and pause, her thoughts running in her eyes. Mina touched Serena's hand but Serena whipped it away as if she had been scorched. "Serena, do you really think Rai would lie about having visions about this? She saw it in the fire! And Darien- Well I don't need to say anything more. Promise me Serena. That you will stay well away from Darien."

Serena looked up at Mina, distraught and anger crossing her face. But if Rini and Endymion and the future were really in danger...And Darien and Rai would never lie-"Ok. I'll keep my distance from Seiya."

"Promise me, Serena!" Mina cried.

"I promise!" Cried Serena back, she hated it when Mina trapped her like that. "To be honest, Darien warned me straight away after me and Seiya met. But if Rai is seeing it in the fire-then he must be dangerous."

Seiya was skimming through a book as he laid in the hospital bed, sensing movement he looked up, "Hello, Diamond."

"Seiya, how goes distracting Serena and Darien? And causing friction between them?"

Seiya sighed, "It's going as planned Diamond. That dream you sent Darien worked wonders, he has been on edge all this time since it and he is determined to keep Serena away from me but she steals moments to visit me."

Diamond's eyes matched the glint in Seiya's Dark eyes, "Brilliant."

Diamond turned to go but Seiya reached out and gripped his arm, his brows flurrying, "I want half of what I was promised."

Diamond's eyes narrowed, "And you will get half of Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom. If come through with this."

Seiya released Diamonds arm and watched him fade into the darkness.

Mina later on that evening crossed her room and dialled Darien's number on her phone, "Darien? I told her. She promised. Just keep an eye on her though. You know what Serena is like."

Darien sighed in partial relief, "Thanks, Mina." He put his phone down and turned, his hands in his pockets as he faced Endymion who was, in all his splendour, leaning against the door frame, looking expectant, "Well?" he folded his arms.

"I must say you are even more expectant and more impatient than I am as my past self." Darien smirked, annoying Endymion more." Mina has convinced Serena to stay clear of Seiya. "

Endymion nodded, "I hope my wife will be in a fitter state when I return to the future. I could get more information out of her that way."

"Are you going now?" asked Darien a little surprised.

Endymion nodded then vanished.

"Ready?" Asked Sailor Mars looking at the circle of her Sailor Scouts.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried, and walked over to Darien who stood his hands in his pockets, she looked up at him, stood on her tip toes and kissed him, "Keep the present safe. I love you."

"I love you too. And I will protect this world with my life. I am the King of the Earth after all." He smirked against her lip; he kissed her back and watched her pull. Away and walk and join hands with the other scouts.

"Ready?"

"READY!"

"Sailor Scout Power!"

Darien watched the scouts float up in a bubble into the sky, into the past, he sighed along with Luna and Artimis, "I'll guard you with my life Serena..." He whispered to himself.

Darien took a walk through the park that same morning, his thoughts surrounding him, clouding his mind, making him lose concentration on where he was going. He suddenly stopped, realising he had walked to the end of the park , he smiled to himself at the sight of the brilliant blue ocean, sparkling and glistenening in the morning sunrise, it reminded him of Serena's eyes as it hit against the blaring red of the sun.

"Hello Brother."

Darien shot around, shock written across his face, "Seiya! You aren't supposed to be-How did you get out of hospital"

"That's for me to know." He grinned slyly.

"They'll know you are gone and put you back into that jail where you belong, I hope they do." Darien grunted. "Serena will know your secret Seiya!"

"Thing is, brother-"He spat"-Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

Darien, confused saw the gun in his hand, his eyes widened.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Seiya sang.


	16. End of a Decade, start of an Age

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FACT YOU ARE TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY, MAKES ME FEEL WARM ANF FUZZY! HEHE

SO HERE IS AN UPDATE, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON ….BUT IF YOUR WILLING TO GIVE ME SAILOR MOON FOR A BIRTHDAY PRESENT ID LOVE YOU FOREVER *BIG SMILEY FACE*

Serena sat, her eyes lids drooping every five seconds, blood shot and puffy from crying she leaned over the lifeless hand she gripped onto so tightly. Letting her forehead rest against his cold arm. Her stomach gurgled and squealed out to put some food into her, but she ignored it and blankly cried , her eyes not for-seeing. The beep of the heart machine kept her awake and constantly shifting on her seat , anxiously awaiting It's next beep and his next breath..

"Serena has been in there for 5 days now and Darien hasn't made any progress." Lita sighed, heavily.

Mina rested her head in her hand, "At least we destroyed Diamond and Seiya and all of them good for nothing bitches!"

Rai nodded, "I can't believe we fell for the Façade , Guys. I mean Seiya's innocent appearance and Diamond's trap all along to lead us into an attack on the past to get rid of Darien. We need to step up our guard in future if we want to keep the past, present and future safe."

"Do you think we should tear Serena away and take her to get something to eat? Or even drink? She's looking very rough. The lowest I've ever seen her. Darien can't die-we saw Endymion come to thank Darien for saving Serena." Lita said, hope in her voice but towards the end Amy noted it dripped with confusion.

Amy rested her self against the wall, no matter how many medical books she read she could not help Serena. It was something they could only be there for her at the end. She slid down the wall of the waiting room and down onto the ground, she sighed and blew her dark blue fringe out of her eyes recalling what had happened. It came in quick flashes.

" Aqua shine illusion! "

"Mars, fire balls ignite!"

"Venus, crescent beam smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder clap, zap!"

"NOW SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Moon put her hands in front of her, holding them out she closed her eyes, a bright light Shawn and her silver crystal came out from her locket and started to sound like a metal sword being drawn from its scabbard. They all covered their eyes, even Diamond and Seiya, grunting, wondering what magic this was!

" Sailor Empire Crystal Power!"

Holding the crystal up above her head her hair grew longer an ribbons encased her body , starting from her shoulders down to her feet her transformation took place, her small blue wings where the crystal had locked itself before floated out against her white leotard, her skirt ruffled in the wind the crystal made and her ribbons winding down her legs Shawn like the lights that reflected off her dark blue heals, her tiara settled itself on her forehead. The Crystal started to expand and turn it's self into the Sapphire Moon Sceptre.

"I call upon the Power of the Empire Moon and the Silver Moon Kingdoms and the Sailor Scouts! Help me Vanquish these two mean men!" She cried, her eyes flashing crescent moon symbols.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The scouts held up their transformation sticks shielding Sailor Empire Moon and themselves. Diamond and his clang grouped together to form a dark shadow over them, making them feel instantly smaller than an ant, They released a strong bold of dark energy that hit them hard but couldn't break the shield even though it knocked them onto their knees. Another Beam shot at them, Sailor Moon attempted to block it with her Sceptre and sent it flying back at the dark shadow.

"Never will I allow you to beat me and take my beautiful planet!" She screamed, tears flying from her eyes. _Please, Neo Queen Serenity , If you can hear me, my future self, lend me your strength!_

Another bold of dark energy fired at them, breaking the shield and sending the scouts into the trees, slamming hard down onto the ground, face first. Sailor Moon crossed her arms out in front of her face, refusing to back down and standing her ground, her shoes made track marks where she had moved back unwillingly.

"Not so defenceless now huh?" Diamond laughed.

" I don't care what you do to me! I don't care if I die, but if I do I will know I will die with pride and relief at knowing I gave my all to defend this planet and it's universe!" she cried defiantly. "Do your worst, Diamond! I'm ready for you!"

He grunted ,his snarl growing concerned and frustrated that the brat would not back down. Diamond's dark energy clashed with Sailor Moon's sceptre's power, fighting for control Sailor Moon could feel Neo Queen Serenity lend her strength, could feel the strength of the scouts coursing through her veins.

As her Moon energy conquered Diamonds, Diamond yelled his last words "Seiya! NOW!"

"Huh!" Sailor Moon Cried as she turned her head behind her, Seiya stood a few feet behind her pointing a gun at her heart. The Sailor Scouts lay, unconscious but except Ami, she weakly opened her eyes and pushed herself up.

Sieya's evil grin was interrupted even though he had pulled the trigger on the gun, as Ami started to faint she heard Serena's cry of outrage and despair, her future of her heart flashing before her eyes.

"DARIEN!"

"Neptune. Deep. Submerge!"

"Uranus. World. Shaking!"

Ami opened her eyes and shook her head, reminding herself that she was in the waiting room and that the other scouts had defeated Seiya along with Neptune and Uranus as Darien lay bleeding in Sailor Moon's arms had resulted in this.

"And Seiya was Darien's brother. In jail for-You know." Mina slowly looked at the ground and shifted, uneasily .

Serena awoke to the beep of the heart machine and a light twitch under her hand, she looked up slowly, holding her breath and The Silver Crystal slowly began to levitate above Darien's bare chest. She started at it momentarily , in confusion, her hand went to her pocket, her locket was still there.

She took the crystal within her hands, and found herself in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. It's peace and serenity easing her heavy heart. She looked around, baffled that she was dressed as Neo Queen Serenity in the past. She looked to the ground and knelt down gracefully, her golden locks making a river on the moon dusted ground, a small bubble glistened in the low light, she looked on and as it popped Queen Serenity appeared

"_Serena, oh how you look as a Queen!" The small Queen Serenity exclaimed._

"_Mom? Why am I here? Darien needs me. Why am I dressed as Neo-Queen Serenity?" Serena asked ,enthusiastically._

_Queen Serenity smiled and laughed warmly, "Oh, Serena! Always asking questions as usual. My daughter, beautiful and strong. It is time."_

_Serena opened her mouth slowly in confusion, "Time for what?"_

"_For the Earth to be re-born, my darling. It is time you took up your position as Queen." Queen Serenity smiled warmly, and watched the Silver Crystal float out of her hand and into Serena's. "You know what to do."_

"_But wait-"_

_Queen Serenity started to disappear, "I love you , my brave daughter. I'm proud!"_

_Serena stood, tears floating like cherry blossoms in the wind, she looked down at her hand that held the silver crystal. _

_She suddenly heard movement and turned sharply, She gasped. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood, back to back. "Neptune. Uranus."_

_The approached her and fell to one knee, bowing their heads, "We swear allegiance to you, Neo Queen Serenity. Please forgive our boldness." Neptune whispered gently._

" _We have found our future Queen. And will aid in your protection." Sailor Uranus said, proudly._

_In the hospital room, Endymion stood in the corner; behind his mask he looked on at himself lying on the bed. It was not Darien's time. He walked over and summoned a golden crystal before him; he controlled it with his hands, letting it float into Darien's chest. "Go help your Love, Darien. She will not rest until she feels your strength. Thank you , Darien."_

_Neo Queen Serenity turned to see Prince Darien in his armour of splendour, she could see her own reflection in the clear as glass metal._

"_Darien…" She whispered as he walked up and took her hands in his. Holding the Silver Crystal with Neo-Queen Serenity, they shared a short kiss, and smiled into each other's eyes._

"_Ready?" , She breathed._

_He nodded._

_She stood and held the crystal above her head, Prince Darien's arms came across her waist and he gently lay a small kiss behind her ear, he could sense her smile as she watched all the energy in white beams shoot into the crystal, making It glow white, She took a deep breath and felt warmth rush through her, "Moon Crystal Power!" _

_And as the bright lights faded into glitter around, the universe fell into a deep , well deserved , slumber._

_AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END! THE NEXT CHAPTER I CAN GLADLY SAY WILL NOW BE SET IN THE FUTURE..WELL THE PRESENT WILL BE IN THE FUTURE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A PROPOSAL , **WINKS** GONNA KEEP YOU GUESSING LOL SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED! OH AND SERENA WILL STILL BE SAILORMOON BUT AS QUEEN AND IN THE FUTURE WHOOP! PEACE!_

_SS_

_XOXO _


	17. The Start

Darien stirred, his nose twitching with moon dust working its way past them. Pushing himself up he leaned on his elbow, surveying the Moon through squinting eyes. He could feel the soft fabric of Serenity's dress from underneath his hand, could feel her shivering. Suddenly he felt a strong pain sear through his heart he rolled over and looked to the Earth, feeling his strong ,concrete connection brake, his mouth dropped The Earth was covered in Ice. Something had gone wrong when Serena had tried to cleanse Earth. He gently shook Serenity, she groaned. How long had they been out cold for? She pushed herself up, rubbing her sleepy eyes, heavily breathing as if she had been winded.

"Serena, something has gone wrong." He whispered , pointing to the source of his pain. He didn't know whether to call her Serena or Serenity now.

Serena's cerulean blue eyes flashed open, Darien recognised the familiar glint, he waved his hand in front of her eyes; grasping that she was in a trance. The Silver crystal appeared between Serenity's hands, Darien looked on in pain as he clutched his chest. Serenity stood, Darien watched her, his face started to scrunch up, a golden light surrounded his vision for a split second and he felt something detach and rip from inside of him.

He looked up feeling no pain. He was shocked and speechless when he seen the Earth's Golden Crystal floating before his own eyes He quickly stood, and slowly reached out his hands to grasp the object ,glowing brilliantly, matching the Silver Crystal . Serenity smiled and laid her hands out flat in front of him, offering her crystal, returned the gesture and did the same.

The crystals joined together, the encompassing glow over came the Moon, and slowly spread to the Earth making it look like the sun was rising in space, Serenity and Darien's energy had turned into a stage of cleansing, Serenity and Darien watched but there were people who The Queen had predicted, from past experience, would rebel and refuse to keep the peace The Cleansing was about to secure. She faced their demons fully, and banished them to the Darker side of the Universe, if seen on Earth or the Moon the penalty would be harsher, Death.

The Sailor Scouts awakened from their slumber, seeing they were still in the Hospital room, they looked out the window to see Serenity and Darien's cleansing sweep across the land. "Guys! How long have we been out for?", asked Rai.

Mina observed the beams of light turning the town into crystal, "I'd say around about A Thousand Years, Rai."

Crystal Tokyo was born.

Darien awoke Serenity, her blonde hair flooding the bed, he kissed her cheek gently. She sighed and snuggled under the covers, "Darien! Go away! Don't wake me up now! Just another few minutes!" She moaned.

"Darien laughed, "Sere, you have had like 1000 years! I don't think you will miss a few minutes!" He through back the covers, exposing her to the cold.

"I'm going for a massively hot bath after what you just did Darien!" she pouted.

He smiled and watched his partner sulk off into the bathroom, he jumped out of bed and pulled his robe on and walked over to the porch doors, looking out over everything they had created, surveying the land and reached into his pocket and fiddled with the small ,velvet, blue box . Hearing the bath water run ,he opened the box; the large and bright pink sapphire reflected in his eyes, diamonds sparkled like Serenity's eyes and gold that glittered like her hair, he smiled to himself and crossed the room to Serenity's vanity and carefully set the box down admiring the gem's beauty. He quickly got dressed and wandered down the crystal hallways to his breakfast.

"DARIEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!"

"You screamed ,my dear?" he smirked as he looked up from his paper and chewed on his toast.

She lunged for him, hugging him as he fell back into the floor while still in his chair." Oh Darien!"!

"You-found-it-then?" he choked as she hugged him tightly around his neck. "Will you marry me, Serenity?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed and kissed him.

Later that evening, they had announced their , predictable, engagement to the world standing on the crystal porch of royalty, looking out over the city meeting the eyes of the crowds. The scouts looked at each other with secret smiles, wedding plans were soon to be arranged, and the scouts could read Mina and Lita's faces easily. their eyes lit with excitement at the thought of decorations and the food!

4 months later...

Mina stood, decorating Serenity's hair with pearls and settling her wedding tiara on top of her golden head. Rai stood, her eyes watering at the sight of Serenity glowing on her wedding day. She remembered the times they had fought and never thought they would end up here.

Once Mina was finished Serenity stood slowly with grace, and smoothed her pure snow white wedding gown out. A traditional a- lined gown trimmed with pearls along the top and a simple scatter of pure Sapphires about her waist that followed down the back into her train. Her veil was lowered down in front of her face, her pale skin and blue eyes shimmering through. Rai noted that her gown was simple but made her just look all the more beautiful.

She was led by her farther down to the oversized Church doors in the Crystal Palace, she had demanded a chapel be built onto the palace so she could continue her belief in her faith. "This is it, Daddy" She breathed deeply and exhaled slowly.

Mr. Tusinko looked at his daughter, observed her biting her lip like she did when she was nervous, "You have nothing to worry about dear. Yes, you have been clumsy but I'm sure you wont fall!" He laughed, nervously scratching the back of hid head. She pouted and whacked him around the head with her arrangement of white and blue roses.

He kissed her from the side of her head and held his arm out to her in reassurance. She took it and looked up at him, seeing a father's tears in his eyes, "Daddy-Giving me away is not me saying good bye forever."

He nodded and patted her hand gently, "Darien will be besotted." he whispered into her ear, making her blush crimson as the doors opened.

The congregation watched her walk down to her future, gliding down the isle without a trip or a stumble, they hoped. Everyone held their breath. Serenity's eyes were fixed on Darien, in his black tuxedo and blue corvette and silver waistcoat. He is good. She smiled to herself as he watched his eyes shine and become bewitched by the mysterious person behind the veil who he had known his entire life, suddenly she seemed like a new person to discover.

The girls stood opposite Darien on the Bride's side, all crying. But as Serenity stood , her father ready to give her to Darien, the church doors burst open and a little girl with pink hair stood , her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently, "You aren't going to get married without me now are you meatball head?" The girl said, amusement in her voice.

Serenity balled her fists up, "How many times do I have to tell you, brat! These are odongos, not meatballs!".

The whole church burst into laughter as Rini picked up her blue dress and ran to stand behind Serena and hugged Darien's legs, "Hey Darien!" Serenity gave her a look of warning and Rini poked her tongue out and stood with the girls.

"I pronounce you, Queen Serenity and King Endymion, husband and wife." The words echoed throughout the church.

They were married in grand procession that day, as they said their vows before God , as they made their way out of the church and to the day of games and festivities Serenity stopped and bent down, facing Rini, leaned forward and kissed her on the forhead before ruffling her hair, she smiled as Rini playfully pouted and then hugged Serenity's skirts, "You look so pretty , Mom!" serenity and Rini's eyes both watered as Rini pulled out her Time Key.

"Rini! Don't go yet!" Serenity cried, Endymion's arm came around Serenity holding her close as they watched Rini wave and disappear.

Darien and Serenity sat in the Crystal Hall at the head of the table where all were feasting, Serenity stood and tapped her glass with her fork . Gaining attention she summoned her maid to come to her, her made walked over holding a red pillow with a piece of purple cloth hiding something.

Darien watched Serenity pull back the purple cloth to present the Crown of The Earth, adorned with it's moon stones and raving red rubies encased in Celtic gold patterns, "I, Neo Queen Serenity, crowned Prince Darien King of the Earth, King Endymion." She set the crown around his head.

Andrew and Molly stood, raising their glasses, "To The King and Queen!"

"Serenity and Endymion!"

"Long Live the King and Queen!"

As the hall grew stuffy and men started talking in their cups Serenity shifted wearily as she looked at Endymion his cheeks becoming flushed with the effects of the unwatered wine. She stood, catching the eyes of the women in the hall she whispered to Endymion and he nodded and Serenity led the woman into the hall. She parted with them but the fellow Sailor Scouts escorted her through the fire lit halls.

Serenity noticed as she walked into her chambers that it must be well past midnight. Mina and the girls remained quiet as they rushed around to get Serenity ready. Serenity had shared a bed with Darien before, but was nervous about sharing a marriage bed and what would be expected of her.

Serenity once dressed in appropriate nightwear and her hair let down, crossed her bedroom over to the silver door , opened it and peaked in. Endymion was not there in their room yet. She nervously played with the moon necklace hanging around her throat. " Maybe you should get to bed. Its late."

"If you want us to go just say, Meatball Head!" Rai snickered.

Serenity shot Rai a warning glance and they all filed out. When Serenity realised she was on her own she walked into their room, the grand bed furnished with white and sky blue silk sheets, covered with white furs and fluffed up pillows. Blue curtains hanging from the bed posts shielded them from the world. A jug of fresh lemon water sat on the beside table, and the fire laughed in its grate as it burned slowly. Closing the door behind her she walked over to the bed slowly. Slipping off her satin moon robe she climbed into the high sleigh bed and watched the light bounce on the ceiling.

Serenity awoke to large hands cupping her face and soft lips kissed her own, her eyes flickered open and she found two , dark as night eyes staring back into hers, startling her Endymion retreated back giving her room to breath. He laughed and poured her a glass of lemon water, "Here. Sorry I startled you Sere."

He traced her jaw and neck with his fingers , lightly. Her adoring and yet nervous eyes never left his face. Her breathing game quicker as his fingers traced down over her chest, she gladly gulped the water down feeling her throat dry up. "You know Sere, we don't have to do this tonight. I waited centuries for you, I can wait another one thousand years if I have to." He smiled, winked and began to draw away.

"No , I want to!" It burst from her, and her cheeks flushed pink. He grinned and pulled back slipping his bed robe off, he took her hand and placed it over his heart, her had felt the warmth of his bare chest and his strong heart beat, again her breathing quickened and she continued to flush red. "The-whole -Kingdom is expecting it to -happen, Endymion." she stuttered.

A shadow moved behind his eyes and he suddenly threw back the sheets , his eyes gliding over his bride. "All it takes is just a speck of blood."

She stopped him before he could draw his own blood, "No. Endymion, My King, My husband, My lover. Take me." she whispered, kneeling against him, suddenly feeling a rush with the heat in the room. She lightly kissed him, feeling her need increased he kissed her back with passion . He felt her body relent and melt into him. "Suddenly-I'm not afraid anymore." She sighed, smiling against his lips.

He grinned and slowly pushed her back into the bed, "And now, you are the fire awaiting that single spark to ignite."

"Bare in mind, you may be such a force for life but too much wind can blow this fire out."

He laughed and found the fire of their need upon them.

3 MONTHS LATER...

Serenity looking pale laid down on the bed after spending an hour hugging the toilet seat, Endymion had observed this for a full weak and sent for Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury was greeted outside the Chambers by Endymion, "I think she is pregnant."

"From what you've described I think she is." Ami told him, she walked in and smiled at Serenity. "Hello Serenity!"

"Ami, I love you and all but please don't be perky when I can't be perky." Serenity grumbled.

"Now, now Serenity. I'm just going to put this gel on your tummy. "Ami said gently

.

"That's cold! Ami!" Serenity complained. Endymion frowned, if she was pregnant how was he going to put up with THIS for 9 months!

The gel tingled and started to change from pink to blue, "Congratulations Serenity, You are pregnant by 2 months!"

The realisation hit Serenity she suddenly burst into happy tears as Endymion ran over and hugged her in delight.

One month later...

Serenity was into her third month and had started to get used to her small round tummy, she could not easily hide her bump has the material of her moon white dresses clung to her bump. The Palace had been abuzz ever since she announced her pregnancy. Endymion had stepped up security around Serenity and the palace to an extreme length. Serenity could not go 2 feet in the palace without an army at her back.

Serenity slipped into her room where a sick Endymion lay in bed, he looked pale but tinged green. The door opened interrupting her thoughts, Ami slipped in." Excuse me your Majesty, but the servants said I'd find you here. I took some blood samples from Endymion , they matched the chemical found in Rai, Mina and Lita. Rat Poison H309(made that up). Frequent small doses can kill slowly. I managed to cure everyone. But You Majesty, we have-"

"A big issue. Someone from within the Palace is poisoning the ones close to me. But why?"

"I think you have made an enemy, Serenity." Ami finished.

As if being pregnant wasn't enough to worry about.


	18. Baby Blues

Hey! So! I have decided to update, vie just recently moved house so if the wait on updates are longer than usual I apologize, much stressed out currently! I have had no internet so using library computer and wont have internet for at least another 2-3 weeks , bad times! Oh! And did I tell you my sailor moon tattoo is in the planning stages?:D hehehe:3 so yeah I also recently uploaded a new serena/darien/seiya fan fic called Of Love and Lust so if you want to read that go ahead, be my guest :D just letting everyone know its up. Second chapter is near done.

Again im sorry if there any spelling mistakes or any in correct grammar , but I really am in a rush and call me lazy if you like, I really don't care right now…

So hope u like this update! ^^

SS  
xoxo

* * *

2 weeks later...

Endymion had become very protective of Serenity, after being poisoned himself along with the scouts he could not be so very trusting of everyone. Serenity's food had to be tasted every day at every meal time, the cooks were on watch by Guards and he had doubled the Guards on their chambers. Visiting the town was forbidden until Serenity had had their child, he did not want anything to happen to her or the unborn baby. Endymion was always looking over her shoulder, Serenity loved Endymion but as she walked out onto the balcony she felt like she wanted to throw herself off. She couldn't stand never being left to herself. If anything it put a strain on her emotionally and physically, if carrying an 8 pound baby was not enough! The air was growing warmer and Serenity could not contain her temper, many times the scouts could hear her accost Endymion, "God! Why can it not rain! This heat is unbearable! ! You are never coming near me with that Thing again! Do you know how much pressure this is putting on my body? I'm only 4ft9! Endymion! Why won't you just find out who poisoned everyone! God! You are so slow!" Poor Endymion bore it for Serenity and put it down to hormonal change in her pregnancy.

As Serenity's due date neared, she sat beside her window the fire crackling and the shadows dancing on her face. It was the 1st of December and a light snow fall had been steadily falling, blanketing the City in pure, white, snow. She rubbed her bump, the kicking was getting worse and she felt physically sick each time. Endymion stood by the fire, his eyes focused on the flames, watching them as closely as he could; Serenity noted he had been quiet for at least 2 months. He had been on edge every time she looked him in the eye. She shook her head and put it down to anxiety of the birth going horribly wrong.

She stood, and crossed over to Endymion, the fire throwing its flames onto her face, "Endymion, what is wrong? You have been anxious for the last two months. Did Rai see something in the fire? About the baby? Endymion, please don't shut me out. You are making me worry."

Endymion closed his eyes and sighed, "Serenity, nothing is wrong. Don't worry. I just want the baby to be healthy that is all."

Serenity sighed with relief and kissed him on the cheek and went to lie down, as Endymion said he was going to fill in paper work in his study across the hall.

3 hours later...

Serenity awakened to find Endymion had not come to their bed; his side was made and barely touched. Serenity threw her robe over her and quietly slipped out of a secret door and walked down the hall to Endymion's study, she peaked through the door, the fire was dim, and the room felt surprisingly cold and a sudden foreboding ate away at her. She looked around, and slipped in. Serenity slowly looked around the study; everything was in its place as it had always been. Yet something was not right about the room. She felt a chill race up her spine making her shudder, she felt uneasy and couldn't help but notice something was not right with the room. It was not like Endymion to leave his study room door open or leave the room exceptionally freezing. She breezed over to his desk and sat down in his great arm chair with dragon claws at the feet, papers were sprawled out across the desk. She wanted to slap herself, there was nothing wrong here. It was just paper work. She neared laughed at herself as she stood up. But as her hand glided smoothly across the edge of the wooden table, she heard a small thud as something dropped. She turned, blaming her old clumsiness she bent down to pick it up and felt the cold slither of a metal chain dangle and crawl around her fingers. She walked over to the fire place to get a better view of the object. She certainly had never seen the gold locket before. Carefully examining it, it was of beautiful craftsmanship, a very skilled hand had made this and like an artist painted every fine line of detail into the rose with was encrusted with rubies and emeralds. As her small fingers opened it, she felt a shadow on her and jumped to attention, she gasped as the locket fell onto the ground open in front of them. "Endymion!" Her hand flew to her mouth as her other hand begged and searched for something to support herself. "How-Why-I"

Endymion quickly picked the locket up and stuffed it into his pocket, "Serenity, I didn't mean for you to see that. Honestly it isn't what you think- I can explain!"

Serenity turned, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes, biting her lip she asked coldly, "Who is she? Are there many others?"

"Serenity what do you mean? I am not-"

She snapped and turned like wildfire "Don't you dare accuse me of exaggerating! You are cheating on me Endymion! How could you? I am carrying your child!" she screamed in desperation and sank to her knees. "That's why you have been one edge! You could never look me in the eye!"

Endymion bent to touch her but found his hands slapped, painfully away, "DONT you dare touch me! I don't even want to see the sight of you-AH!" she winced in pain and clutched her belly in pain.

"Serenity!" Gasped Endymion, as her gown started to show blood stains.

"What's going on here? I heard you scream Sere- Oh my God!" Jupiter gasped in shock and went to Serenity's aid.

"Jupiter-I-I-having my baby -NOW!" Serenity cried out in pain as she fell to the floor and writhed.

"Endymion, get Mercury!" Jupiter instructed as she took Serenity's blood stained hand.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want him anywhere near me!" Screamed Serenity.

"But Serenity-" Jupiter argued.

"He- is -not- to- be- present- at- the- birth -of -My child!" Serenity said in between gasps for air.

"Serenity! You can't deny me that! I am our child's father! It's my child to! I have a right as the father!" Endymion, cried out in anguish.

"What have you-done-to-deserve-any-rights? And It is -My-Chi-"

Jupiter looked from one to the other, her eyes curiously setting on the locket hanging from Endymion's pocket, "I don't think I want to know."

_The Crystal-like stream above the Palace turned black thunder echoed the piercing and shattering screams of a woman in agony cutting the heavy mist of thick silence, it could have been cut with a knife. Lightening filled the halls with light over throwing the dim candle light that was getting them through. The UN concluded night. The black silhouettes of the figures standing outside the room threw themselves onto the wall during the candlelight hours in order to save power to generate the Palace of Crystal Tokyo. Mindless and sour voices started to rise into heated arguments that were full of self-centred- edges and spiteful, vindictive slanders were being thrown out, like dark energy from the Negaverse. Again the screams got worse…making the figures pause in mid sentence and wince, shuddering at the thought of the King bringing this pain upon his Queen due to his Ego. _

_Serenity shot up and screamed she felt pain sprint through her lower abdomen, crunching over on her bed, she gasped and panted to try and breathe. Hot beads of heavy sweat dripped from her body, shaking, the physicians around her bowing and shaking their heads in panic and worry. As her screams pierced through the air, Sailor Mercury realised that she had been in child birth for more than 2 days. She could not help but feel she would lose this baby and her life. "I-cant-do-this-any-more!" she breathed, desperately weakening, her voice sounded frail and exhausted. Sailor Mercury turned and wept silently._

_Sailor Mars shot him a sharp Glare as she folded her arms and slumped up against the cold lonely stone of the wall; she opened her mouth but hesitated as the screams stopped. Still silence captured them, none of them moved they didn't know if they should and who would move first. The door opened and a black shadow leapt onto the wall as its owner stepped out from the doorway. They gasped and The King held his breath. It had been 4 days. The king was allowed in first. He could see Serenity whimpering in her bird, curled up in a ball. He looked at her confused. Sailor Mercury walked over, holding a small and frail baby in a soft pick blanket. Tear tracks were on Mercury's cheeks and Endymion, slowly looked down to see that the child was not moving and was dead. His face held the pain he was feeling. _

_"My King. It was a long and hard labour. This is no ones fault. But the fault of Death. She was born still. It was inevitable, seeing The Queen's pain and long labour. I am so sorry." She rested a hand on his arm, gently displaying great sympathy. "We tried everything. At one point we thought Serenity would, too, lose her life."_

_Endymion felt his cheeks grow wet and softly kissed the child's small and delicate head and then slowly wrapped the blanket of its face. He couldn't look at Serenity, He couldn't look at himself. He walked out of the room; shoulders hung low with a heavy stone around his neck. _


	19. A women Scorned

Hai guys, yeah im here with chapter 19 Good news, no im not pregnant -.- (lawl) ill have my internet coming back on tuesday YEA BABEH! been without it basically for four weeks, library you are a life saver 3 so more updating :D

So, this chapter is going to be very long and so are the other two left i have to write. So updating may take longer than expected. Alot of you are probably wondering did i kill Rini off(tbh i never really liked her... xD but i havnt decided if i want to kill her off entirely or temoprarily..OoOooOHHHHHHH! o.O) and you are also probably raising questions as to what that necklace was about, well im hopefully going to adress those in the next few upcoming chapters to save any confusion. Im sorry but i really just wanted to leave a few cliff hangers in there somewhere XD The last 2 chapters have been the type of foundation to buildd the next 10 parter.

I thank everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! It's nice to know people like reading your material haha 3

Again, I know im getting lazy , but I was in a rush and didn't really read over it entirely but I spell checked it so SORRY!_

Still enjoy

SS  
XOXO

* * *

2 months later...

Serenity rolled over in her bed, she hadn't gone outside of her room since she lost her baby. She had watched the funeral from her balcony doors that day. Endymion attended the funeral of their baby girl in Serenity's place along with the Sailor Scouts. Serenity looked over the procession and fell to her knees clutching the blanket she had around her shoulders, tears lashing her face, the memory was too painful, Endymion had no right to be there-even if he was the baby's father. Serenity thought, bitterly that he had caused her premature birth. How could he rub salt into this large wound of hers. No matter how hard she tried, the face of her baby girl lingered and haunted her in life and in her dreams. Endymion looked up to her balcony doors as he walked beside the white coffin, Serenity looked at him helplessly and Endymion sighed heavily and looked ahead of him, staring hard at Sailor Mar's head. Bells rang deep and sombre, the Earth had stood still and the air hung like thick fog. Serenity retreated into her solace of her four walls as the sky turned black and the rain pelted down like heavy stones.

Serenity sat by the fire, still deep in her grief when a Molly, her maid, gently pushed her door open. Serenity snapped out of her pool of depression as the fire cracked like a whip, seeing Molly she sighed, "What does He want now?"

Molly shook her head sadly and gave her the sealed letter.

Serenity took it slowly, "You may go, Molly. I wish to be on my own. Take the rest of the week off."

Molly's eyes widened, stunned she curtsied obediently. Serenity tore open the wax seal of Earth and fumbled with the paper, her dim eyes skimmed through it, word by word her eyes grew darker. She threw it in the fire. Serenity stormed liked thunder into the connecting room, "Endymion!" She looked around the dimly lit purple room. "Endymion!" she shouted. Throwing a fit she sighed in annoyance until she heard foot steps, "You yelled?" He said, stepping out from the shadows of his own balcony.

Serenity swallowed and clenched her fists, her eyes dark as night her hair was out of it's usual style of neat odongos but was down and angrily un-brushed, "You are banished from court!" she screamed, it had burst from her with out her control. She regretted not having the courage to say that the way she wanted to.

Endymion stared at her, his eyes as dark as hers, something lurked behind them. The stormy eyes, she could not read them this time. "What?" He said, his teeth gritting.

"You heard me Endymion. I'm banishing you from Crystal Tokyo. Do not visit; do not send letters until me, Queen of Crystal Tokyo send for you. You may go to wherever you like, just not here. I can not stand the sight of you!" Serenity started with authority, ending on a note full of bitterness and sour distaste.

Endymion walked up to Serenity but Serenity put up a defence wall by summoning the Silver Crystal. "God damn it Serenity!" Endymion yelled as he was thrown back into the wall and slid down to the ground. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough? The only person you are hurting is yourself!"

"Who hurt me in the first place Endymion!" Serenity said, her voice was cold." I want you gone by sundown." Endymion ran after her but found the door slammed in his face as the wind from the swish of her dress caused it to shut.

It had been two weeks since Endymion had left. Serenity made more of an effort to step outside of her room now she was the only ruler of Crystal Tokyo and everywhere else. She found comfort in burying herself into work affairs, taking her mind off of her struggle with childbirth and Endymion. Endymion often sent letters but Serenity would throw them into the fire without reading them. It was a cold and wet February morning, Serenity sat in the library working and reading over the new plans for six orphanages and new schools to be built when Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter announced themselves. "Queen Serenity, Sorry to disturb you but you have some unexpected visitors."

Serenity looked up to see Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, both on one knee on the ground in the formal greeting. Serenity laughed quietly and walked over and raised them, "Why have you come to see me?"

Sailor Mars secretly smiled at Sailor Jupiter, "We have a surprise for you, My Queen." Mars said, delighted.

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "A surprise?"

They nodded and signalled to the guards to open the crystal doors, and in the light of the door way stood Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They walked in and fell to one knee, Serenity raised them a smile graced her lips and a faint blush rose to grace her cheeks, they had not seen that in weeks. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune! How good it is to see you! Are you staying long?"

Sailor Uranus laughed and looked at Neptune then back to Serenity's shining eyes, "If you want us to Moon Face."

"Deffinitly!" Serenity smiled.

"My Dearest Queen Serenity, we have great news of importance." Neptune said gravely, stepping forward into the serious business.

Serenity's eyebrow raised, her features confused, "What is it?"

"My Queen, We have found the location of the Sailor of Destruction." Uranus announced, her features confident yet worried. She had good reason to be worried. They all did.

Not one of them in the room moved, Sailor Mars's eyes darted around the room. Sailor Scout of Destruction had to be destroyed. Serenity walked back to her work table and paused, in deep thought. Being a Sailor Scout herself she knew how important the fellowship was, all the scouts turning on the sailor scout of destruction could help or make matters more of a hindrance than a helping hand. And what if this girl was but a young teenager like she had been?

"Thing is, the reason we have come, Serenity Is that we need your help. We need Sailor Moon she is the only one who can destroy the Scout of Distruction."Neptune said, her words hoping to hit home.

Serenity hesitated; opening her mouth again she paused. She couldn't destroy anyone. The unknown scout had done nothing to her or her kingdom. She slowly pushed herself up, her arms pressing down on the table, " Are you sure you have the exact location?"Serenity bit her lip once Uranus and Neptune nodded." Have you made sure this person is the right one?" she asked in desperation, it wasn't the thought of turning back into Sailor Moon for a few hours or so, it was the thought of destroying an innocent person.

Uranus paced around the room, back and forth, black and forth they watched her, "Serenity, we definitely have the right girl. We watched her for a good while through Neptune's Mirror. The girl will destroy the universe with her Power of Silence."

Serenity gasped along with the other scouts in the room, Serenity nodded gravely, "Ok. When do we leave?"

"In 4 days time." Neptune replied.

"4 days time? Why so late?" Serenity asked.

Neptune secretly smiled and side glanced at Uranus, "Because the time is not right. I've had that from Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars nodded and stepped forward and nodded.

Serenity sighed, "Means I'm going to have to leave Endymion as regent." She put her hand to her head as if she had a headache and pinched the skin between her eyebrows.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, would you mind taking Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to their room? I need to get this letter out to Endymion as soon as possible." She grumbled.

As the doors opened she started writing the letter that would summon Endymion.

Endymion sat in his own Golden Kingdom he had had rebuilt to adjust to the comfort Serenity was used to. It was a wet and cold morning, and he found it lonely with him and the few servants he had started to employ. Alone and lost in his thoughts he did notice the Page that had knocked and come through the door with a letter. The page shook as Endymion turned in his seat, his eyes dark and his smile gone; his face was hard sending fear through the young boy." What?"

"Sire, a letter-for you. It is-It has the seal of the Queen of Crystal Tokyo." The young boy quivered beneath Endymion's shadow.

"Give me it." Endymion snatched it, his harshness making the boy even more afraid and anxious. He turned and leaned on the fire mantle, breaking the seal, he read eagerly. "Bran, I'm sorry I was harsh toned on you. I did not mean to be. Take the weak off. But before that send for Andrew."

"Yes, Sire." He bowed and ran.

Endymion waited for Andrew to come through the door, his best friend and his most trust worthy Knight. He kept the Golden Palace running while Endymion served in the Crystal Palace. The blonde haired handsome Knight walked through, "Andrew!" Endymion strode over and put an arm around his friend's shoulders, "I have news. I think Serenity is ready to forgive me." He handed Andrew the letter stating that Endymion was to come as soon as possible to Serenity, as they had a great matter of importance to discuss.

Andrew read the neat hand of Serenity, "Endymion, as much as I know you want to make your peace with Serenity it sounds too formal."

"Still Andrew, maybe I could talk her around."Endymion said, determined not to give up hope.

"I know Endymion, yet losing a child is very stressful for the mother, I know it can be painful for you to as the father but Serenity carried the child, she felt it kick she felt it die. She felt everything, they had a stronger connection. Just don't push it Endy."Andrew said, worry and concern melted together in his voice.

"Still Andrew, help me pack. I want to be there tonight before lamp lighting."Endymion ordered.

Serenity awoke to a panick stricken Mina pulling and tugging at her to get out of her warm bed, Serenity groaned and grumbled and bickered to stay in bed saying it wasn't the morning yet.

"SERENITY! GET OUT OF BED! ENDYMION IS HERE!" Mina Screamed.

Serenity and Luna both screeched and fell out of bed, Serenity on top of Luna.

"Mina, I know you are my friend and I love you, but NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Serenity yelled as she pushed herself up and dusting herself off.

"Serenity, Endymion is here. He's expecting you to great him." Mina said desperately trying to get out of this situation.

"Mina, I already arranged it. Ray was supposed to great him and show him to his room." Serenity sighed like a child being punished pleading her defence.

Mina, with her bubbling anger slapped Serenity "Serenity! Wise up and stop acting like a pathetic little child! He is your husband! He loves you! Stop being stubborn! You haven't even heard his side of the story yet!" as she finished she panted, it all burst too quickly and Serenity looked at Mina with shock, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Serenity. Get your robe on. Endymion refuses to see anyone but you."

Serenity pulled her robe on and quickly threw foundation on to cover the red print from Mina's hand.

Endymion awaited Serenity in the Great Hall; it was dark and smelt of fires that to just been put out, acrid smell that always clung to his nostrils. Suddenly the doors opened and Serenity, her face a mask glided down the Hall to Endymion, "Endymion." She said and dipped a small and bitterly polite curtsey.

Endymion bowed and went to kiss her hand but she did not offer her hand to him. Endymion feeling annoyed and humiliated in front of his own court stood, staring down into her eyes, "Follow me to the library." She commanded. Her authority and pride were always annoying, he thought to himself.

Once in the library she wanted private conversation with him, meaning everyone filed out of the room even if they had wanted to stay. Serenity looked at Endymion then her eyes darted around the room as they left. Sailor Scout of Destruction's Silence was nothing compared to the awkward silence currently hanging over them. Endymion when Serenity was not looking looked at her admiring her beauty. Having not lost her baby weight entirely , he liked her new found curves and a new flush to her face, Serenity coughed, gaining his attention which started to fell onto her new full breasts which he was convinced were not there before, "Endymion! I have eyes!"

He flushed crimson, "Your Majesty."

Serenity walked over to him, but keeping her distance at the same time as if he was going to bite her like a snake in the grass." I have to go away in four days time. Sailor Scout business. I trust my Kingdom into your hands. Don't abuse the authority you will have otherwise you will answer to me when I get back. You are to have no guests, male or female. You are to have no parities. My Kingdom is not a playground, as you know well." She demanded. The majestic power in her voice made Endymion square his shoulders. Being regent? Sounded more like being under House arrest!

"Your majesty." He mumbled.

"You know my kingdom well, Endymion. You know what can be done and what can not be done. The army will listen to you. Unfortunately I have to make you regent against my better judgement and wishes. Alas, I have to take my scouts with me. Don't screw this up, Endymion. I will have your head if you do." Serenity strode up to the door, "Oh and Endymion-" She turned and walked up to him as he went to pour himself a strong drink of his best friend Jack Daniels -"No drinking." She quickly slides between him and the drink. "I want you sober for breakfast tomorrow so we can go over some papers. Seven AM, sharp! Oh, just one more thing. Will you be joining us for dinner tomorrow? I hear Lita is already planning on holding a dinner tomorrow to welcome you on behalf of My Kingdom, will you be joining? "

Endymion paused, looking into her eyes-they were shining he caught a glint of hope," Yes, My Queen."

"Good." She stepped closer to him and pressed herself up against his body, he was warm and she was hot like fire to touch, she drew his head down to hers and with a wicked smile kissed him passionately, "I forgot what that felt like." with that she strode out.

"Nothing worse than a woman scorned."Endymion grunted in exasperation.


	20. Drunk on Each Other

**_ Hai, well many of you are wondering why I have put u all into a pool of confusion...well I'm just evil xD Nahhh I just wanted some dramatic effect lol basically Serenity and Endymion getting back together I can't say if they will or not because this is going to be like 10 chapter episode type of thing , yes I know I am pure evil I'm going to leave you hanging after each chapter ^_^ And again with Rini and the baby that Serenity lost well again I can not say ^^ You all will just have to keep reading on ^^ Sailor Saturn I don't know much about , I did watch the episodes she is in but as much as I love her I still find her like an enigma , again why she needs destroyed? You will have to keep reading XD I'm going on just knowledge I have picked up on her from research mixed with my own idea for her. Again these parts of the chapters are very confusing but it will be explained in the end lol Bare with me on this guys ^^  
SS_**

**_XOXO_**

**_

* * *

_**Serenity sat, her eyes focused on the papers reading through the various lines, Endymion stole a quick look at Serenity every few minutes and then went back to signing the papers Serenity handed him after she had read. Serenity sighed and rubbed her temples, Endymion dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, Serenity looked up then and blinked, "Why have you stopped? We need to get this paper work done!" She snapped.

Endymion shook his head and went back to signing, Serenity's eyes narrowed "Look Endymion, I may be a work- a-holic but I'm under a lot of stress right now. Don't trifle with me."She snapped again, Endymion sat and took it which annoyed Serenity more that he could not snap back at her. "Endymion!" His head refused to look up at her. Serenity scoffed and stormed off.

"Looks like I'll be doing this paper work by me then, as usual." Endymion sighed and continued on.

20 minutes later Serenity came back, composed and looking like porcelain. Her face a mask but he knew she was stubborn as hell and hard to crack once the walls of defense were up. And they were up with sharpened spikes at the top. She sipped on her orange juice the servants had brought her and started drawing up the agreement of Endymion's place as Reagent, "Endymion, sign here and here oh and here." Serenity pointed with her pen to the lines. She sat twiddling her thumbs and fingers while Endymion read and signed, she avoided his eyes and looked outside, the clouds started to look like they were bubbling into a storm. Serenity arched her eyebrow and met Endymion's dark and stormy eyes. They flashed as the lightning outside struck. Serenity quickly looked away and shuddered and at the sound of the thunder she let out a small cry. She hated thunder and she knew this storm would last for a few days as Endymion was connected to the Earth and his emotions sometimes affected the weather.

She caught Endymion's eye and he smirked. "That rumble of thunder was for personal pleasure." Endymion laughed.

"Endymion stop huffing." Serenity scoffed, bitterly.

"ME? HUFF? Serenity when are you going to stop being stubborn and stop acting like a small, spoilt, child? I am Prince of the Earth Serenity! Your Kingdom would be nothing without me letting you have it here, on Earth! I am Still King here on Earth!" Endymion hissed back with his own venom.

Serenity's nostrils flared, damn! She thought. She knew he had a very good point but her point was better, "I am Neo Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Leader of The Sapphire Light, Endymion you may be King on this Earth but The Scouts bow only to me! They don't protect you, and while we are on this subject you are Scout of the Earth which-correct me if I am mistaken-makes you bow to me. I brought you to where you are now and I can easily destroy you."Serenity threatened, she stood squaring her shoulders and holding her chin up and her head high, her eyes swelling with pride.

Endymion's chair scraped along the floor and he slammed his fists down, hard onto the table as he stood. Serenity also put her hands on the table and looked him straight in the eye, their gazes met and the firing lines where out, "You can not take away my birth right! You may be Queen of the Universe but I am also King! Serenity just give me a chance to explain, God Damn it!" Endymion reasoned.

Serenity looked him up and down and slowly drew back. "Like I said 'King'-" She spat vehimiously, "I brought you here and can just as easily take you down. You lost your right to reason when you cheated on me." She frowned and swept out of the room with pride and authority in her step. "Remember, dinner is at seven sharp!"

Endymion flopped back into his seat and ran a stressed hand through his hair; his ebony black bangs flung into his eyes, "Jesus Christ!"

Lita had prepared a big feast that night, the food steamed hot and everyone had foaming mouths. Lita blushed as she sat down; everyone commented and nursed their full and bloated bellies at the end of it. Serenity picked at her food all night, she felt confident that she had control over Endymion now, control over everything. He had his moment. Now she would avenge herself. She sipped on her un-watered wine while side glancing at Endymion. He gulped down his wine and winced at the strength of it. He thought that Dutch courage was better than nothing. He would hit the Jack Daniels tonight.

As the hall grew Smokey and the atmosphere grew lighter, as did everyone's tongues, Serenity found herself becoming flustered, blushing from the effects of the alcohol. She found herself giggling along with a cluster of Knights, who were openly her admirers. Endymion frowned, how she dare throw it in my face! I'm going over there! Endymion stood and the sound of his movement caught Serenity's eye, as he neared her, the group of admirers fanned out and found someone else to admire.

"My Queen." He growled and bowed.

Serenity looked him up and down drunkenly. She always found his growl seductive. She wouldn't fall for it. Or would she? There were two voices in her head fighting; she gazed up at his stormy eyes. Trapped. She flung her arm out and he gently kissed her hand, then his lips found the palm of her hand and dotted a small line of kisses from the palm of her hand up to her arm and then lightly breathed against her neck, she giggled and everyone looked away giving them their privacy.

Serenity's breathing came quicker as she felt Endymion's hot and lustrous breath feel like silk on her skin, He was trying to seduce her and win her around again, she turned her face and was caught in his stormy gaze. Their lips so close to each others. His arm slithered around her waist she could feel her heart in her throat as Endymion's hand roved up her backless gown, his hand hot against her flesh-suddenly she felt eyes burn upon her, the Scout of fire's eyes blazed and Serenity panicked and feigned sickness, stating she needed air. She quickly sprinted from his arms out onto the balcony where the cool air of the night hit her, hard against the face. She gripped on hard to the balcony to stop herself from falling. (Like rose does in titanic XD)

Serenity could feel the cool and collective calmness of the air, the serene sound of nature as the gentle wind rustled its way through the leaves of the trees, and she wished she could be this calm for ever. Sighing heavily she could feel eyes on her back, hit like daggers. "I am fine. Go back in Sailor Mars. I just needed air." She snapped. Growing uncomfortable she could still feel the eyes shoot into her back like an arrow, she slowly turned and found the storm suddenly stir inside of her, and felt a stammer rise in her throat as she sobered up. She tried to gulp the lump that arose in her throat while trying to gather the strength to slap the smug smile off of his face but her arms just would not 's chest moved up and down in a few quick motions, Endymion drunkenly sneered and stumbled and staggered over to Serenity, they both slid down the balcony and collapsed into laughter; each making fun of the other and doing silly impressions. Serenity found herself in Endymion's arms, she felt her anger run away and she blushed, slurring her words, she could not stop laughing. Endymion slowly kissed her forehead, their words began to melt and their lips crashed in the flare of the moment, she felt need rise in her. He felt the fire blaze in his groin and he picked Serenity up in Iron like arms and slammed her against the brick wall and ravished her, letting his fire engulf her he took out his frustration on his wife, and she made no attempt to argue back but simply delighted in the pleasure it gave her. She felt like stars bursting across the midnight sky and exploding into star dust.

As the fire simmered and the sparkle of the stars slowly faded Serenity breathed heavily, "Cleanse me again Endymion, I don't want to leave your arms. Take the hurt of losing our child away from me." She breathed picked her up and threw her over his shoulder; she slapped his back drunkenly and playfully. He laughed and carried her to her chamber where they would pour their souls out in a night of heart wrenching love. The pain and the pleasure getting the better of them as they lost it all in that one moment.

Serenity awoke to the sun streaming through the balcony doors, she squinted and pulled the covers up to cover her naked body, her head was fuzzy and her sight hazy, she shook her head but cried out in pain, which was a big mistake, she thought ,as she held her hung over head in her hands. She made a mental note never to drink again! She then, questioned why she was naked trying to remember the events of the night, she gasped. She was going to do worse than kill him. She quickly looked around the room, "Endymion!" She screamed, like she would have in her girlish and teenage years.

Endymion had just jumped out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist and little droplets of water hung off and clung to his skin, his thick, black, bangs slid mischievously in front of his eyes. They sparkled and matched the grin he had plastered on his lips, "You yelled my dearest, Queen?"

Serenity growled in deep anger and lunged herself like a lion capturing its prey, on Endymion, pushing him to the floor they tumbled around on the floor until Endymion pinned her body to the ground, "Endymion!"She hissed into his face. Endymion attacked Serenity's lips with his own, he kissed her roughly, his lips moving hers showing dominance over her and she knew it. Serenity could not get a word in edgewise as Endymion made sweet love to her as the birds sang and the windows in the room steamed up.

That night Serenity did not turn up for dinner, palace gossip had started to spread as Endymion was also not present. The scouts held dinner in their place and looked at one another. Knowing what was going on. Serenity laid by the fire, Endymion asleep, his arm encased around her waist. He had a tight hold, a protective hold Serenity didn't want to try and attempt to break out of. She was watching the flames reflect on the glass wall in front of her, she felt like a 14 year old school girl again and drew their names inside a heart on the foggy window. She smiled as Endymion stirred, his lips kissing her side, she giggled. He wiped the dust out of his eyes and rolled onto of her, placing light kisses along down her spine making her shiver in pleasure. It reminded her of his tactics to win a battle; he was slowly winning the battle of how to conquer her body, her mind, her soul. Their shadows danced across the crystal walls, the glass shattered as Serenity and Endymion both cried out in pleasure for one another, Endymion's shadow collapsed onto Serenity's small shadow, the fire throwing light and depth to their faces , as their breathing slowed and the room cooled they gave themselves to sleep. He had captured the one thing she surrendered, Her Heart.

The next morning Endymion noticed Serenity close to him, he snuggled up to her and fell into her trap, she turned and rolled on top of him pinning him to the floor, her sharp features on her face grabbed him by surprise, he had thought or wished this was over. Out of no where he found her Moon Scepter pointed directly at his throat, her eyes like black pools of ice. "One more move and you are moon dust." She spat, coldly. She watched him like a hawk.

"Serenity! What has gotten into you? Don't be silly, please." Endymion reasoned.

Serenity laughed," Don't even lay a finger on me, otherwise I will scream and the Scouts will come running to my rescue. I was not willing at all last night. I was drunk! You took advantage of me!" Serenity said hysterically.

"Ha! You were drunk too! You took advantage of me Serenity! You were willing after all you said-"

"Don't even say it!"She hissed. Endymion sighed and threw his hands up in surrender. His face , astonished.

Serenity stepped off and lowered her Moon Scepter, "I still was not willing. I assure you if I was completely sober you would not have had the time of day with me." She grumbled. She pulled herself off and threw on her robe and looked over her shoulder at Endymion, "If you will excuse me I have work to do before I leave!"

Serenity sneaked out of the chambers before anyone was up, she thanked god it was dawn and everyone was still asleep. Serenity wondered to the kitchen, she hadn't had Endymion make such love to her since her wedding night, she sighed. She felt the hurt of everything that happened melt away and she felt that she was someone last night. And the other woman was gone from his mind. She only hoped that, despite the mission ahead of her, that she was pregnant.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I BET YOU ALL HATE ME HUH? WELL I DIDN'T WANT A HAPPY ENDING TO THAT CHAPTER LOL I KNOW IM EVIL BUT I WANTED TO KIND OF PORTRAY SERENITY AS A STUBBORN BITCH LOL LIKE A PERSON WHO GOES INTO A SORT OF DEPRESSION WHEN SOMETHING TRAUMATIC HAS HAPPENED EG. SERENITY LOSING HER BABY. I WANT SERENITY TO GO INTO A SORT OF ROOM WHERE SHE CANT GET OUT WHERE SHE FEELS TRAPPED AND BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN IN IT AND HAS GOTTEN USED TO IT, SHE NOW THINKS SHE CAN DO EVERYTHING ON HER OWN AND DOESNT NEED ENDYMION TO GET HER OUT OF ANYTHING. I MEAN COME ON WE ALL KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE WHEN A DUDE CHEATS ON YOU! I WANT SERENITY TO BE FURIOUS AND BE ON A ROLLER COASTER RIDE WITH ENDYMION FOR NOW. STUFF ABOUT SAILOR SATURN WILL COME OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ! IM SOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED TO DO THESE CHAPTERS AS WELL AS OTHER FUTURE STORIES I HAVE PLANNED.**

**iF YOU LIKE THIS, FUTURE STORIES AND UPDATES FROM ME TO LOOK OUT FOR WILL BE;**

**-OF LOVE AND LUST, CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH.**

**-LAST CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC 'BE GOOD TO YOURSELF WHEN NOBODY ELSE WILL' WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT THREE WEEKS. (A SEQUAL IS PLANNED BUT NOT OFFICIALLY WRITTEN YET.)**

**- NEW STORY: FROM RAGS TO RICHES, (FIRST THREE CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT NOT TYPED SO THERE FOR NOT UPLOADED YET.) -SERENITY IS A YOUNG WOMAN WHO, LIKE EVERYONE , IS STRUGGLING TO MAKE ENDS MEET, UNTILL A GENEROUS BUSINESS MAN WALKS HER WAY, SHE SEES THAT A FRIENDSHIP WITH THE LONELY BUT RICH MAN COULD WORK AND BRING ALONG MANY BENEFITS WITH IT. BUT WILL SHE ACCEPT THE BENEFITS ?AND WHY IS THIS GUY SO SUDDENLY BEWITCHED BY HER AFTER KNOWING HER FOR AN HOUR? AND WHAT IS HER OLD BOSS SEIYA UP TO?**

**SS**

**XOXO**


	21. Already Gone

Well ,Well ,Well, I am mean for leading you all into thinking Serenity and Endymion get back together so soon ;) so I have decided that I shall grace you beauties with another update :)

Again make room for confusion XD teehehehe

Hope u like ^^

**"I like writing fan fiction and stories because like songs and music it can tap into people's lives and people can relate to what the character(s) is going through and people want to read more, that for me is the happiest thing I could ever wish for 3 " -me :)**

**SS**

**xoxo**

* * *

_Serenity clutched at the sheet around her, and her gaze fell to the box of Endymion's belongings packed away. Everyone had warned her, even back in her days as a princess. Her mom had mapped out a road she knew, Serenity didn't know the road she had mapped out. But Serenity knew she had to make the mistakes, and what a big one this was. She flopped down onto the bed, anxiously biting on her nails. She remembered last night, it was the first time she had heard him laugh for a good while, his deep brown eyes dared her with danger, his spark ignited her fire and still she held on ignoring her hatred for him. She was already gone. She shook her head; she had to stay strong for her daughter she had lost. But how did it come down to that one last box. Their whole life, dishes, socks, trinkets, everything. One last box. Serenity had to focus; today she would officially proclaim Endymion as regent. Her Kingdom depended on this mission, on Serenity reinventing herself as the Heroine Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, here to right wrongs and triumph over evil! Her biggest and most childish concern was if she could still fit into her sailor scout uniform after popping out a kid!_

_Sailor Uranus knocked on the crystal door; her words planned out carefully in her head and were on the tip of her tongue. She just hoped that her temper wouldn't ruin this. The door opened and the figure arose from the shadows of the flames cast by the fire._

_"Endymion." Sailor Uranus said, without emotion. She dipped her head and he returned the gesture._

_"Sailor Uranus. What can I do for you?" He asked, carefully. He had prepared himself for a blow to the head._

_"You are seriously asking me that, Endymion?" Uranus frowned._

_Endymion's eyes slid to the Sailor Scout, "Never mind. What do you want?"_

_"Serenity to be happy. Do not mess with her feelings, Endymion. Serenity needs to concentrate on this mission and know her Kingdom can be well looked after. So do not screw it up! Otherwise you will answer to my wrath. "_

_Endymion straightened; he remained silent which frustrated Sailor Uranus further, "Do you not have anything to say for yourself? If you toy with Serenity's head again I will-"_

_"You will what?" Endymion teased. His dark eyes flaring, Sailor Uranus could see why Serenity always avoided his eyes when she was in the firing line._

_"You know damn well, Endymion! I saw you and Serenity last night! Stop playing games with her! It's sick!" Uranus slammed her fists onto the table, her own eyes shooting arrows back._

_"Serenity and I, and what we do are none of your Concern, Uranus. Now, shouldn't you be preparing for your mission?" Endymion said flatly, He swirled the jack Daniels around in his glass, staring lifelessly at it. _

_Uranus studied him for a minute or two and slammed her door on the way out. Endymion turned back towards the fire, staring intently into the flame, seeing his life past and present play out before him in the crackling red and orange flames, he remembered meeting Serenity for the first time, his friends had tried to warn him, Darien don't lose your heart yet, but her touch spurred him on, her dark blue eyes lured him into her web. Life was a runaway train he couldn't wait to jump on when she hit him. Now he couldn't wait to jump off! In the field she was picking daisies, how could something like her seem so innocent? Yet turn into something so wild and defensive. But it did not stop him. 'Darien don't you lose your heart yet...' echoed in his head. But he was already gone. Endymion picked his cloak up from hanging over the chair and tugged nervously on the clasp, the satin flame purple that sent Serenity's head spinning. _

_He felt a sudden foreboding and glanced over his shoulder, "Sailor Mars. If you are going to have a go-"_

_"Endymion, I am not here to have a go at you. In fact I seen Uranus come out of here looking like Jupiter had hit her with a bolt of her thunder. I wanted to see if you were alright. You are as much of a friend to me as Serenity is. I may bow to Serenity and serve her but I am neutral. And besides-Get your ass down to the doors now! Serenity is almost ready and she will kill you if you are not down there!" Sailor mars laughed and winked._

_It brought a chuckle and a smile to Endymion, "Whatever you say." He mockingly bowed. Sailor Mar's attitude met that of her planet. Fire in her soul was hot and contagious. He had dated her once; she was a great girl but never a complete match that could live up to Serenity. Mars was too hot-headed in her temper, but he found it cool she was a physic. And on that thought Endymion suddenly turned, "Mars, have you seen anything in the fire? About me and Serenity?"_

_Sailor Mars shook her head._

_She was lying. He could tell. Her violet eyes told otherwise, with worry. He nodded, not wanting to press._

_"But I did see an image of Rini in the flames. I really don't know why though. It was just her face. I screamed at the flames to tell me more but they refused." Sailor mars, explained. Endymion's face lit up. "But if I see anything, you and Serenity will be the first to know. I will keep you updated on our progress if Serenity doesn't." Mars smiled._

_Endymion nodded and followed Mars down to the hall. They stood in the passageway as the crystal doors opened leading to the front steps of the palace, Serenity or should he say Sailor Moon was standing waiting for him. She threw him a look of 'About time!' his way; he glared back which seemed to annoy her even more. Secretly, he grinned behind her back. Sailor Mars nudged him as the Sun Light came in a vertical, silver flash that quickly swept over his masked face. The sunlight was warm for the morning and the light caught Serenity's hair perfectly and sent it shining like a Beacon of hope in the midnight sky. He felt like he was standing alone in a crowded room, his place used to be beside her now he was looking for an empty seat. It was a guessing game, Guess what page Serenity was on today! Complication, just one of the simplest of complications caused a miscommunication between them recently. And even though the Palace and the town were vibrantly alive he had never heard silence quite this loud to him. It was beginning to look like a contest on acting who the bloody-hell could care less!Sailor moon looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, her heart thumping in her ears, the purple colour , fighting fire with fire. She felt her head grow fuzzy and spin. _

_He walked up to her side, "People of Crystal Tokyo, a matter has arisen that I and the Sailor Scouts must address. In my absence, I leave Endymion, King of the Earth in my place as regent. If there is a complaint you will go to him. If there is a war breaking out you shall go to him. He is your King. For now. Pray that I and the Sailor Scouts return safe and well. There is no one I could leave my beloved people in more capable hands." She stood with pride and sovereignty. A majestic glow to her stance. The crowd cheered for their Queen, delighted to see her stand with such confidence and power. _

_As she descended the Stairs with Endymion she moved closer to him, "When I come back, Endymion, my Kingdom better still be in the same condition!" She muttered coldly._

_"Your wish is my command." He said mockingly and rolled his eyes._

_"Endymion!" She threw her sapphire eyes to meet his own, "I am serious. I am not going to bicker with you about this."_

_"Serenity, if you would just let me explain-"_

_"Explain then!"_

_"I can't here!"_

_"Well, then you obviously have nothing to explain." She finished and walked off leaving Endymion mortified. _

_The Sailor Scouts joined hands, and their Planet colours beamed down on them, "Sailor Teleport!"_

_"Mercury Star Power!"__  
__"Mars Star Power!"__  
__"Jupiter Star Power!"__  
__"Venus Star Power!"__  
__"Uranus Star Power!"__  
__"Neptune Star Power!"__  
__"Moon, Crystal Power!"_

_"Sailor Teleport Power!"_

Endymion watched the earth and rubble surround them in a tornado, vanishing into a ball of fire and lightening they shot off into the sky. "Well Luna, Artimus, It's just you and I." Endymion sighed.

The scouts, with their eyes closed in concentration landed gently on the rooftops of houses. Opening their eyes they could see they were in the south part of the city. The sun was shining beautifully in the sky and nothing seemed out of place. It seemed as it had always been, peaceful, reserved and pretty. Cherry Blossoms floated around them in the curling wind. "Do not be fooled. The serene setting is only a façade." Uranus warned, scanning the area. They all paused and looked them a glance of warning from beneath her eyebrows not to be so naive.

"But it looks so normal-" Sailor Moon started but stopped as Uranus andNeptuneleapt to another rooftop.

The four Sailor Scouts left standing there struggled to keep up, out of breath they all collapsed into a heap as they got to the roof top. "Oh my gosssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Immmmmm sooooooooooooooooooo !" Sailor Moon wheezed in a pile. "Say, we just skip this and go to the arcade for a chocolate shake yeah?" They all shot her daggers, "Maybe not then." She whined. Sailor Mars wanted to laugh slightly, same old Serena!

"There!" SailorNeptunepointed carefully, her gloved finger like a pin on the Young Girl's head.

Serenity watched the young girl, she must have been at least eleven years old, her hair was raven black, short accentuating her slim-lined face, she was pale and nervous, insecurity glazed over in her eyes. She clutched her books to her chest and kept her head down. Little girls should be seen and not heard; the words her mother would always say to her. Yet there was an enigma about the girl. Serenity hoped to God she was not the Sailor of Destruction. She could not destroy the girl! "Are-Are you su-re? She's just a little girl!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "I can not destroy her! Even if she is the Sailor of Destruction it really isn't her fault-there-there must be-some other way of getting around this." Sailor Moon's eyes watered.

Sailor Uranus glared at Sailor Moon, "Unless you want to watch your people die slowly and painfully? Then no."

Sailor Neptune noticed the sun going down, "Maybe we should go to Ray'sTemple. It is starting to get dark. We can not immediately pounce." Wise words Jupiter Jupiter's face, she nodded.

They leapt off theTempleroof, but Sailor moon reluctantly turned back to watch the girl. Watching her walk home, watching her get picked on by the kids following her, watching her become intimidated, watching her become frail and more insecure about herself, pointing out her flaws as if she doesn't already seem them. The sighs of relief as she collapsed against the wall, letting the bullies run on. Quickly dodging them before they realised they were chasing after air. The sigh of relief, again, when she got home-if you could call it a Home, especially if she was the Sailor of Destruction. Sailor Moon immediately felt sorry for her, for if she was the Sailor of Destruction she was not in charge of her fait. Sailor Moon turned from the sunlight jumped off the roof and joined them in the temple.


End file.
